I'm Not a Coward
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Keluarga Mellark pindah ke Inggris dan menetap di Godric's Hollow, tepat di samping rumah keluarga Potter. Prim, anak gadis tertua keluarga Mellark merasa orang tuanya pengecut karena kabur demi menjauhi Hunger Games. Prim tak suka dengan sikap pengecut mereka. Sampai ia bertemu Al, remaja tampan yang bersikap baik dibalik kebohongannya tentang jadi dirinya seorang penyihir
1. New Neighbors

**_Hai, everyone!_**

Anne muncul lagi dengan cerita baru. Crossover pertama Anne ini. Lagi pengen banget coba cerita gabungan antara Harry Potter dan Hunger Game yang notabene favorit Anne banget. Sebelumnya Anne sudah kasih info kalau Anne mau buat cerita genre romance yang Anne buat crossover. Jadilah ini.

Anne akan tunggu respon kalian dulu sebelum buat lanjutan chapter keduanya. Karena fandom ini belum ada yang pernah buat dalam bahasa Indonesia (Anne udah cari di ffn dan belum ada yang nulis Al pasangan sama anaknya Katniss). Kalau feedback bagus, Anne akan lanjut dengan semangat. Meski nggak ada respon dari kalian, Anne tetap tulis sampai selesai, kok. Hehehe! :)

So, baca judu chapter 1nya. Dan beri review kalian apa mau dilanjut!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Brukkk!

Sebuah camcorder DVD berwarna hitam kombinasi silver baru saja menghantam ubin kamar James tanpa ampun. Dengan keadaan layar LCD masih terbuka, barang elektronik andalan putra pertama Potter itu sedikit lagi akan jadi barang rongsokan.

"Jangan rusak, please!" batin James kalut. Dengan segera ia meletakkan kembali gitar listriknya dan bergegas menyelamatkan benda Muggle pertama yang mampu membuat ketagihan.

Pria dewasa berkacamata muncul sesaat setelah bunyi cukup keras terdengar sampai ke ruang kerjanya, "jatuh lagi?! Ini sudah hampir sepuluh kali kau menjatuhkan benda itu," tanyanya dengan suara meninggi.

"Tapi masih bisa menyala, kok, Dad. Please, help!"

Harry menerima handycam yang dulu ia gunakan untuk merekam putra-putrinya semasa bayi. Meski sudah lama, handycam itu masih berfungsi dengan baik mengingat James, anak paling tua, sudah berusia 16 tahun.

"Aku, kan, sudah bilang kalau kau mau gambar yang bagus, kau harus letakkan di posisi yang tepat dan juga aman, James,"

"Eh, sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" seru James pada sang adik, Al, yang rupanya sudah berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya dengan tatapan tak suka.

Al masuk dengan tangan terlipat di dada, "mungkin sekali lagi kau jatuhkan handycam tua itu, tak akan bisa lagi kau buat untuk membuat video cover sok kerenmu itu lagi," Al sarkastik.

"Enak aja, fans aku sudah banyak di YouTube, Al. Mereka pasti sudah rindu dengan video cover gitar terbaruku," James menenteng gitar listriknya penuh bangga. Bak bersama dengan seorang perempuan cantik, James bisa menciumi body gitar listriknya itu setiap hari tanpa perlu mencari seorang perempuan yang dijadikan kekasihnya

Gitar listrik berwarna coklat tua itu adalah cinta pertama James.

"Rekam pakai laptop saja, lebih mudah," saran Al.

"No, hasilnya tak memusakan," jawab James menolak mentah-mentah.

Al mengerut kesal, "kalau aku yang edit, pasti hasilnya bagus, James!" tukas Al.

Mereka seolah tak merasakan bahwa ayah mereka sendiri sedang sibuk membenarkan handycam tua yang hampir patah jadi dua itu sementara James dan Al sibuk saling menyalahkan.

"Tapi kalau pakai handycam itu hasilnya lebih bagus, Al—"

"Diam! Kalian apa-apaan, sih?" Harry marah. Kesal juga mendengar dua anak lelakinya saling melempar arumen sementara ia berada tepat di tengah-tengah keduan. James dan Al sudah tak anak-anak lagi. Itu yang menyulitkan Harry.

James dan Al seketika itu terdiam. "Oke, jadi sekilas Dad periksa, handycam ini masih berfungsi. Dan.. James, kau masih mau menggunakan ini sekarang?" tanya Harry.

"Ya, tentu, Dad. Aku harus segera merekamnya sekarang agar Al langsung bisa mengeditnya dan aku upload segera ke YouTube," jawab James mantap.

Sejak dua tahun lalu, James sering membuat rekaman video ia sedang bermain lagu-lagu dengan gitar listriknya. Selain keahlian James bermain gitar yang tak bisa dibilang remeh, tampang James yang rupawan membuat banyak viewersnya di YouTube mengidolakanya.

"Tapi kau butuh sesutau untuk membantumu merekam," kata Al singkat.

Harry mengangguk setuju, "kau butuh tripod. Itu lebih aman dan tepat, son!" jawan Harry sambil menyerahkan handycamnya pada James.

"Tripod?" James tak mengerti. Untuk urusan teknologi dan perangkatnya, James mengaku kalah pada ayah dan adiknya itu.

"Penyangga untuk handycam-mu itu, James. Aku rasa kita punya, deh, iya kan, Dad?" Al melihat ke arah ayahnya mencari penjelasan.

"Ya," Harry mulai beranjak dari ranjang James, "tapi sedang dibawa oleh Aunty Hermione untuk urusan hobi fotografinya itu. Tak tau dikembalikan kapan," jawab Harry.

James tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia sendiri pusing memikirkan apakah hari ini ia bisa membuat rekaman terbaru dan segera menghibur para fans-nya di channel YouTubenya yang menurut Al, "sok keren," itu.

"Aduhh.. Al, pinjam ke rumah Peter, ya! Aku pernah lihat dia punya juga. Ayolah Al bantu aku. Kau kan yang paling suka bermain ke rumah Peter!" James mulai memasang wajah melasnya.

Al melihat James sedang bersungguh-sungguh. Dalam pikirannya sekarang kakaknya itu benar-benar tak mau mengecewakan fans-fansnya. Tak mungkin James tampak begitu lemah dan memohon semelow itu jika ia tak serius.

"Baiklah, akan aku pinjamkan. Dan itu tak gratis, anggap saja kau punya hutang budi padaku. Suatu saat akan aku tagih. Deal?" kata Al dan mengulurkan tangannya menunggu tanda jadi.

"DEAL!" Seru James semangat.

Harry hanya bisa berlalu keluar kamar James sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan dua putranya yang masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan jika sedang akur.

* * *

Namanya juga anak remaja, masih sering ogah-ogahan jika harus disuruh. Tapi nyatanya, saat apa yang ditemuinya masih berkaitan dengan dunia kesukaannya, rasa ogah-ogahan itu seketika hilang dan dirasa tak pernah ada sebelumnya.

Al keluar dari rumah Peter, tetangga yang berusia tak jauh dengan Al, dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Ia sudah berada di rumah Peter hampir setengah jam hanya untuk meminjam tripod, namun saat Al datang, kebetulan sekali Peter sedang bermain dengan laptopnya.

Peter dalah salah satu penyihir keturunan Muggle yang memiliki ketertarikan dengan teknologi Muggle sama fanatiknya dengan Al. Ayah Peter keturunan penyihir murni sedangkan ibu Peter adalah penyihir berdarah Muggle. Seringnya Peter dekat dengan sang ibu, ia jadi lebih akrab dengan barang Muggle yang tak kalah ajaibnya dengan ilmu sihir.

Sebagai tetangga yang baik, begitulah Al mengenal Peter dan kemudian menjadi sahabat dekat jika mereka tak sedang bersekolah di Hogwarts.

Meski Godric's Hollow lebih dikenal sebagai desa para penyihir, desa yang dikatakan sebagai wilayah penyihir paling elit seantero Inggris. Meski dulu tempat itu dikhususkan untuk tempat tinggal para penyihir, sekarang Gidric's Hollowa juga telah memiliki beberapa penduduk Muggle yang ikut tinggal di area desa.

Walaupun para Muggle sedikit banyak tinggal di wilayah itu, para keluarga penyihir tetap menyembunyikan identitas mereka sebagai penyihir di depan para Muggle, meski mereka adalah tetangga. Hukum tetap hukum.

Sepanjang jalan, beberapa orang yang melihat Al melintas sesekali menyapa padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Al,"

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Potter. Hogwarts sudah liburan, ya?"

"Hai, Al. Salam untuk ayah dan ibumu, ya!"

Begitu seterusnya. Kadang Al merasa risi juga menjadi anak dari seorang pahlawan besar dunia sihir. Ia menjadi terkenal, sesuatu yang tak disukai oleh Al dan juga ayahnya, Harry Potter. Apalagi patung monumen perang yang berbentuk kakek, nenek, dan ayahnya yang masih bayi itu, membuat banyak orang akan merasa bangga jika bisa menyapa salah satu anggota keluarga Potter yang tinggal di satu wilayah yang sama dengan diri mereka.

"Kita semua pindah ke sini itu artinya Mom dan Dad pengecut! Aku tak suka itu!"

Suara seorang perempuan tiba-tiba membuat Al menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berhenti tepat di rumah tepat di samping kediamannya sendiri. "Bukannya Mr. Parrilla sudah pindah kembali ke Spanyol? Kenapa rumah ini masih ada penghuninya?" kata Al dalam hati.

Rumah di sisi tempat tinggalnya itu ditinggali oleh keluarga penyihir keturunan Spanyol. Menurut kabar, Mr. Parrilla sudah mulai pensiun di Kementerian Sihir, sementara anak-anaknya telah hidup sendiri dengan keluarga baru masing-masing. Harry sendiri yang menceritakan pada Al mengenai keputusan Mr. Parrilla yang berniat menjual rumahnya saat Mr. dan Mrs. Parrilla berniat kembali ke rumah mereka di Spanyol.

"Kalau kalian memang berani dan mampu bermain di arena itu dulu, aku yakin aku juga pasti bisa, Mom. Sistem permainannya sekarang sudah jauh berbeda dengan dulu!"

Seorang remaja perempuan berambut gelap dengan warna mata biru cerah seperti membentak tak suka dengan lawan bicaranya yang dipanggil Mom dan Dad. "Dia bertengkar dengan orang tuanya," Al kini mendekat ke pintu pagar halaman rumah itu.

Al semakin ketakutan saat suara saling bentak itu terdengar jelas dari tempat Al berdiri.

"Prim, tunggu. Dengar Mom!"

"Aku tak suka dengan alasan kalian—"

"Ha-hai," suara Al tercekat melihat perempuan seusianya itu hampir saja menabraknya di dekat pagar. Al salah tingkah, baru kali ini berhadapan dengan wanita selain keluarganya sedekat itu.

Tubuh Al berusaha menjauh sambil tetap memegang tripot hitam di tanganya. "Hai," balas si perempuan.

"Maaf, kalau aku lancang. Aku tak sengaja lewat. Are you okay?" tanya Al. Takut salah bertanya.

"Emm.. maaf kalau kau tak suka. Aku tak—"

"Siapa itu, Prim?" secepat kilat, kedatangan wanita dewasa di belakangnya membuat Al berhenti menjelaskan posisinya sekarang.

Wajah wanita dewasa itu sangat mirip dengan perempuan yang ada di hadapan Al. Cantik meski sudah dapat dibilang cukup berumur. Al menaksir usianya tak jauh beda dengan ibunya. "Hai, nak. Kau—"

"Aku Al. Albus Potter. Rumahku di sebelah. Maaf kalau aku lancang, aku tak sengaja lewat. Aku berniat mau pulang,"

"Ahh rupanya kau tetangga kami," kata si wanita ramah. Ia menyingkirkan si anak gadis dan menjabat tangan Al ramah. "aku Katniss Mellark, dan dia putriku, Prim. Kami ada sedikit masalah tadi, tapi tak apa-apa. Maaf juga karena kami belum sempat berkunjung ke rumahmu, kami baru saja pindah ke mari,"

Al hanya bisa diam mendengar penjelasan wanita bernama Katniss itu. Benar, ia dan keluarganya baru saja pindah. Pantas ia baru melihat keluarga itu di dekat rumahnya. "Aah begitu rupanya, Mrs. Mellark. Silakan kalau mau berkunjung. Untuk kau, Prim, salam kenal. Aku punya adik perempuan, bermainlah ke rumahku. Mungkin kalian bisa saling akrab," tutur Al sangat sopan. Ia masih ragu berbicara panjang lebar. Takut jika ia berbicara tentang sihir dan mereka bukan keluarga penyihir, bisa muncul masalah besar nanti.

Prim hanya mengangguk dengan wajah tak definis. Marah, kesal, tak suka, muak bercampur jadi satu menatap Al lekat-lekat.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang. Kakakku menunggu ini," tunjuk Al pada tripod yang ia bawa.

"Wow, kau mau memotret atau merekam? Ahh aku hanya bercanda, kami akan berkunjung ke rumahmu mungkin esok," kata Katniss sebelum Al berpamitan pulang.

Sampai Al masuk halaman rumahnya, pikirannya masih tertuju pada sosok gadis yang ia lihat dengan penuh amarah itu. "Kenapa dia? Pasti ada masalah besar yang terjadi dengan keluarganya,"

Sementara di rumah keluarga Mellark, tanpa banyak bicara Prim terus memperhatikan tubuh Al sampai menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya. "Mungkin dia sama dengan kita. Dan kabar bahwa desa ini desa penyihir mungkin omong kosong. Tak mungkin ada penyihir yang bisa akrab dengan benda-benda spesialis fotografer seperti tripod yang dibawanya," Katniss mendengus lega.

Apa yang terjadi pagi ini sedikit terobati dengan kemunculan Al, tetangga baru keluarga Mellark yang baru pertama dikenal mereka dengan baik. Tanpa tahu latar belakang siapa keluarga Al sebenarnya.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Pembukaan cerita ini Anne terinspirasi waktu lihat videonya Will Dun (pemeran James Sirius Potter di HP 7 part 2) yang suka cover gitar listrik di YouTube. Dan ada salah satu videonya dia nggak bisa ngontrol kamera sampai kameranya jatuh. Lucu deh!

Bagaimana, mau dilanjut? Masih aneh? Ya iyalah, kan baru awal.

Tinggalkan review kalian, akan Anne baca tentunya. Anne tunggu, teman-teman!

 **Thanks,**

Anne xo


	2. Behind the Name

**_Hai everyone!_**

Anne muncul lagi dengan chapter ke dua. Anne senang banget dengan respon kalian. Syukurlah ada yang review. Anne takut kalau masih banyak yang ragu sama crossover ini. Eh tadi waktu sahur, Anne coba cek alhamdulillah ada yang review meski masih sedikit. Anne balas dulu, ya!

 **Ninismsafitri** : jati diri Al masih lama ya kebongkarnya.. sabar.. thank you! :)

 **Kiru Kirua** : AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *teriak pas sahur* hehehe sesuai kan, yups, nggak bakalan sulit kok ngikutinnya walaupun kamu nggak ikutin Hunger Games. Thanks :)

 **La31** : Hai, akhirnya ada yang ngerasa juga sama nama anak Katniss sama Peeta buatan aku ini. Anne memang kasih nama Willow dan Rye buat anak yang cowok, sengaja buat nama Prim karena alasan jalan cerita yang mulai terlihat di chapter ke dua ini. Memamg sengaja aku buat begitu karena unsur cerita. Kamu bisa baca mulai chapter ini. Thanks.. :) *peluk kamu* ^_^

Yups, langsung saja, yuk!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Blitz dari kamera Al membuyarkan pandangan di sekitar hutan sementara. Kebiasaan Al setiap Minggu pagi, ia akan keluar rumah dan memilih sendiri dengan kamera menggantung di lehernya. Spot favoritnya adalah salah satu perbukitan mini yang ada di dekat perbatasan hutan dengan desa sebelah Godric's Hollow.

Pagi ini, Al ingin mencari objek baru lain seperti biasanya. Ia ingin mengambil gambar hewan-hewan hutan yang sekiranya muncul di depannya. "Semoga paling tidak aku bisa ambil gambar satu burung saja," pintanya sepanjang jalan setapak menuju hutan.

Sinar blitz selanjutnya tidak begitu kuat, Al mengaturnya sesuai kebutuhan cahaya yang ada di sekelilingnya. Mencari moment dan objek yang tepat.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, tenanglah makhluk kecil!" Al menemukan seekor tupai hutan yang berdiam diri di dekat pohon dengan sebuah makanan di tangannya.

Beberapa teknik fotografi sedikit banyak ia kuasai melalui buku yang diberikan ayahnya. Cukup dengan membaca, Al sudah mampu mengoperasikan kamera bermoncong cukup panjang hadiah ulang tahunnya ke empat belas dari ayahnya.

Crek.. crek..!

Wuss!

Dua suara berlain sumber beradu jadi satu. Tertuju pada objek yang sama yaitu si tupai.

"Sial! Cahaya apa tadi?" pekik suara lain yang Al kenal siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Busur siapa itu?"

Busur, bukannya gambar tupai yang Al dapat, melainkan busur panah yang menancap di pohon tepat tupai itu berada sebelumnya. Tupai itu sudah lari menjauh.

"Kau?"

"Kau?" Al mendekat pada sosok gadis dengan busur di tangan dan mencangklong sekantung anak panah di bahunya. Gadis itu tetangganya sendiri.

Al menujuk bergantian antara busur yang menancap di pohon dengan kehadiran dirinya, "itu anak panahmu? Tak sengaja terambil gambar," tutur Al merasa tak enak.

"Tupai tadi buruanmu?" tanya Al lagi.

Masih tak ada sahutan dari si gadis. Dia hanya menatap Al dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Maaf kalau aku mengacaukan buruanmu karena sinar kameraku tadi,"

Sejenak tak ada pertanyaan lain dari Al, sudah saatnya ia diam menunggu jawaban dari tetangga barunya itu. "Ya, kau mengacaukan buruanku. Aku sudah hampir satu jam di sini dan baru menemukan tupai itu di hutan .. aku gagal," ucapnya.

"Maafkan aku," sahut Al menyesal.

"Tak apa, mungkin aku juga belum menguasai medan hutan ini," ia menyandarkan busur dan anak panah dari bahunya ke sisi sebuah pohon besar. "Hutan ini terlalu kecil," sambungnya.

Al terhenyak mendengar pendapat gadis itu, hutan ini terlalu kecil? Apa dia sudah gila? Aku saja pernah tersesat di dalam hutan ini, batin Al.

"Pasti kau hobi sekali, ya, berburu? Kau tampak cekatan membawa busur panah itu," Al ikut duduk di sebelah kanannya. Mereka saling diam. Takut memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat. "Panah ini senjata andalan pertamaku sejak kecil,"

"Wow!" kata Al singkat. "Aku juga pernah belajar memanah, tapi bukan panah seperti itu. Crossbow. Sistemnya sama dengan panah meski terkesan seperti pistol. Tinggal arahkan ke sasaran dan tarik pelatuknya. Wuss!" terang Al dengan tangannya bergaya sok mempraktekkan cara membidik.

Gadis itu sampai tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Al dengan gerakan tangannya yang unik. "Kau lucu aa—"

"Al," tangannya mengulur ingin berjabat tangan, "Albus Potter,"

"Willow," jawabnya dengan menjabat tangan Al erat. Senyumannya tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya. Mata birunya itu menyiratkan arti bersahabat saat menatap manik hijau Al tajam.

Al terkejut, "Willow? Bukannya namamu—"

"Prim? Primrose, itu nama tengahku," jawab Prim santai. Ia kembali mengamati sekitar hutan yang penuh dengan pepohonan rindang. Indah sekali mengingat hutan ini berada di tengah-tengah desa yang damai.

Tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Al berusaha memperhatikan Prim lebih teliti. "Kau gadis kemarin, kan? Kau memang tetangga baruku. Aku tak salah lihat,"

"Kau rabun, ya? Ini memang aku. Tetangga barumu yang karena kedatangannmu kemarin membuatku tak jadi kabur dari rumah!"

"Hah?" Al semakin tak mengerti. Tetangga baru, kedatangannya, kabur, dan masalah yang lain. Apa-apaan itu semua?

"Aku tak mengerti. Baiklah, kita perkenalkan nama lengkap kita masing-masing. Menghadap aku!" pinta Al menarik posisi duduk Prim agar bisa saling berhadapan.

Sekali menarik napas dalam, Al lebih dulu memperkenalkan dirinya, "namaku Albus Severus Potter, panggil saja Al, usiaku 15 tahun dan aku tinggal di samping rumah barumu," perkenalan singkat yang jelaskan oleh Al.

Kali ini giliran Prim. Dengan gaya malas-malas, ia berkata, "namaku Willow Primrose Mellark, 15 tahun dan aku baru tinggal di samping rumahmu," seru Prim diakhiri dengan senyuman tipis.

"Lalu aku harus memanggil kau Prim seperti kedua orang tuamu atau Willow seperti kau tadi memperkenalkan diri?" tanya Al mempertegas.

Prim diam, tak mau bicara. Namanya memang itu tapi untuk urusan nama panggilan.. ia paling tak suka mengungkitnya.

"Terserah kau, kalau kau melihat diriku seperti ini.. lebih cocok nama yang mana?"

"Emm," Al coba berpikir satu nama, "Willow. Lebih mirip seperti aslinya (willow = pohon dedalu), gagah pemberani. Di sekolahku juga ada pohon yang luar biasa besar, gagah dan kuat, kami menyebutnya The Whomping Willow. Nama Prim lebih terkesan perempuan yang anteng, kau lebih cocok sebagai pohon darpada bunga, haha!" oceh Al tanpa tahu penjelasannya tadi bisa menyakitkan hati orang lain atau tidak.

Prim menatapnya tajam, "ahh maaf kalau kau tersinggung, kau perempuan yang—"

"Akhirnya!" pekik Prim senang. Wajahnya mengembang, rasa lega dan gembira luar biasa bercampur jadi satu.

"Akhirnya?" tanya Al lagi-lagi dibuat heran. Gadis ini memang aneh, batin Al.

"Akhirnya, ada yang mengakui kalau aku lebih cocok dengan nama Willow. Tuhan!" Prim menguncang-guncang tubuh Al saking gembiranya.

Beberapa burung saling berterbangan saking terkejutnya dengan teriakan Prim. Daun-daun pohon randu yang mereka sandari bergoyang-goyang terkena hempasan sayap-sayap burung yang saling adu terbang di atas sana.

Al memperbaiki tatanan bajunya yang langsung acak-acakan karena ulah Prim. Untung kamera yang tergantung di lehernya tak sempat terbentur pohon. "Sorry, aku hanya senang saja. Aku sudah sering frustasi kalau berbicara soal nama," tutur Prim sudah kembali tenang.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa dengan namamu?"

"Sejak lahir, Mom dan Dad memberi nama depanku dengan nama tumbuhan. Itu ide Mom. Jadilah aku diberi nama Willow. Tapi saat aku lahir, kata Mom ia seperti melihat sosok adiknya yang sudah lama meninggal pada diriku. Aku sangat mirip dengannya. Untuk mengenang sosok adik Mom, mereka akhirnya memberikan nama adik Mom sebagai nama tengahku, Primrose," Prim terus bercerita tentang perihal nama yang membuatnya jengkel bertahun-tahun.

"Memang aku dipanggil Willow, tapi sejak aku balita, Mom sering salah memanggilku dengan nama Prim. Anehnya, kata Mom, aku sering tersenyum saat ia memanggilku dengan nama Prim. Ya entah itu memang benar atau hanya sekedar pengalihan masaah, dari sejak itu Mom dan Dad sepakat memanggilku dengan nama Prim. Bukan Willow lagi. Tapi.. aku tak suka," tutur Prim. Ia kembali jengkel mengingat kenyataan karena kebiasaan ibunya memanggilnya Prim, teman-teman lamanya ikut memanggilnya Prim.

Al terkekeh mendengar penuturan Prim yang terlampau berlebihan memandang sebuah nama. "Itu hanya panggilan, tak perlu dipermasalahkan bukan?" kata Al.

"Nama itu penting, Al. Itu identitas. Aku tak suka karena Prim membuat Mom dan Dad memandangku sebagai Prim, adik Mom, bukan Willow putri mereka. Aku ingin jadi diriku sendiri. Seorang Willow Mellark. Kau tak tahu rasanya menyandang nama dari orang yang sudah meninggal,"

"Aku tahu!" seru Al singkat. Ia tak melihat kini ekspresi Prim yang bergantian bingung.

Kembali Al memperhatikan Prim sebelum ia mengambil gambar gadis itu cepat-cepat, "kira-kira dong kalau mau ambil fotoku!" Prim jengkel.

"Nama Albus Severus adalah nama dari dua orang idola Dad yang sudah lama meninggal. Dad menamai aku dengan nama itu untuk mengenang dua orang yang Dad anggap sebagai pria yang hebat dan berani yang pernah ia kenal. Jika kau menyandang satu nama dari orang yang sudah meniggal, aku lebih parah. DUA!" Al menunjuk kedua jarinya pada Prim.

"Dan sebab itulah, aku suka cukup dipanggil Al saja. Tak perlu panjang-panjang memanggil Albus. Aku tak suka itu. Semua orang memanggilku dengan Al. Kau juga cukup panggil aku Al, Willow!" kata Al dengan mempertegas nama Willow.

Matahari sudah semakin meninggi meski tak begitu tampak dilihat dari dalam hutan. Al dan Prim sepakat untuk keluar dari hutan dan bergegas pulang.

"Aku tak habis pikir dengan orang tua kita. Suka sekali memberi nama dengan nama orang lain yang mereka kenal," ujar Prim membenahi anak panahnya.

"Ya, mungkin karena untuk menghormati saja. sekaligus sebagai pengharapan orang tua untuk kita agar kita mampu menjadi pribadi yang baik. Nama adalah doa,"

Jalan setapah di luar hutan semakin terlihat. Cukup beberapa langkah lagi, mereka akan keluar dari area hutan lindung kawasan Godric's Hollow.

"Benar sekali, nama adalah doa. Seperti adikku, Rye. Dad adalah pembuat roti yang hebat, mangkanya saat dia lahir, Dad memberi nama adikku dengan nama Rye (Rye = gandum hitam, biasa untuk membuat roti). Benar saja, kalau kau melihat adikku, kau akan melihat dia seperti roti berjalan. Badannya kecil dan gempal seperti roti Bagel," Prim tertawa puas meledek adiknya sendiri.

Al ikut tertawa sembari membayangkan sosok adik Prim yang dikatakan mirip roti khas Polandia itu. "Sama dengan kakakku. Dia diberi nama oleh Dad dari nama ayah Dad dan ayah baptis Dad. Menurut cerita, mereka berdua dulu adalah berandal nakal yang suka menjahili orang. Sama seperti kakakku itu, James. Nakalnya sudah kronis,"

Keduanya kembali tergelak karena masalah nama saudara mereka yang terkesan lucu karena sifat mereka masing-masing. Al dan Prim mulai akrab dengan topik nama mereka.

Rumah bernuansa minimalis klasik sudah terlihat dari ujung jalan. Dari posisi mereka, lebih dulu Prim yang akan sampai ke rumahnya. Tepat di depan pagar, Al dan Prim saling berpandangan. "terima kasih untuk hari ini, seru sekali," kata Prim sebelum ia masuk ke rumah.

"Sama-sama, maaf juga kalau aku merusak hari berburumu,"

"Kau juga, kan? Kau tak mendapatkan gambar tupai itu malah mendapat gambar anak panahku,"

"Tak masalah, yang penting aku sudah mendapat foto dirimu di hutan tadi, hehe," tukas Al dan Prim memukulnya pelan.

"Rupanya kita banyak kesamaan, ya. Dari segi nama. Dan aku berharap kau bisa ceritakan tentang dirimu karena aku tahu.. kau bukan orang Inggris dari aksen bicaramu,"

Al mulai dengan analisis sederhananya. Ia menaksir Prim bukanlah orang asli Britania Raya dari cara Prim berbicara. "Ya, aku bukan asli sini. Aku dari Panem, aku tak akan menjelaskannya sekarang karena orang tua kita sedang ada di belakangmu," suara Prim tercekat mendapati orang tuanya bersama Rye dan orang tua Al beserta saudara-saudaranya sudah berdiri di belakang Al.

"Wow.. hari yang menyenangkan bukan, Al?" seloroh James langsung.

"Ahh—" kata Al gugup. Ia akhirnya melihat sosok adik Prim yang diceritakannya tadi. Benar-benar seperti Bagel.

"Kami baru saja ke rumah keluarga Potter, Prim. Kami mencarimu kemana-mana. Rupanya kau bersama Al," tutur Peeta sambil menggamit tangan Rye erat.

Prim ikut salah tingkah, "kami tak sengaja bertemu di hutan saat aku berburu tadi. Al sedang mencari objek foto," kata Prim dan Al menunjukkan kameranya.

"Ciee yang baru saja berdua di hutan.. romantisnya," bisik Lily. Harry langsung menutup mulut putrinya itu dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Kami harus segera pulang, Mr. Mrs Potter. Terima kasih sudah mempersilakan kami mampir,"

"Sama-sama Mr. Mellark, terima kasih juga dengan kueanya. Kebetulan saya suka sekali dengan tart karamel," balas Harry sangat ramah.

Para orang tua kembali sibuk dengan balas membalas ucapan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya mereka sama-sama pulang. "Jika sudah ada kabar, akan saya beritahukan pada anda, sir," kata Harry terakhir pada keluarga Peeta.

"Thanks, Albus.. oh Al," kata Prim sebelum ikut kedua orang tuanya kembali

"You're welcome, Willow!" balas Al sambil tersenyum senang.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Hah.. chapter 2 kelar. Maaf kalau masih ada typo dan sebagainya. Al mulai nyaman, nih, dekat sama Prim. Bagaimana kelanjutannya?

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya.

 **Thanks,**

Anne x


	3. Secret Garden

**Hai, hai.. everyone!**

Apa kabar? Updatenya malam-malam. Sejak sore tadi Anne nggak nyentuh draft ff ini. Persiapan untuk buka puasa hari ini agak ribet. Hehehe.. Anne butuh bantu Ibu ekstra, biasanya masih bisa nyicil ngetik, tapi hari ini nggak. Jadi pulang tarawih ngetiknya. So, maaf kalau updatenya kemalaman.

 **LumosAsphodel31** : yups, Al dan Willow (aka Prim) aku buat banyak kesamaan. Biar terkesan jodoh. Hehehe *maksa yang berharap pas* . Untuk nama tengahnya, hanya khayalan Anne aja. Jadi kalau ada aslinya, Anne nggak tahu :P Thanks ya! Doain aja semoga Anne terus kilat updatenya! ^_^

 **Ninismsafitri** : Mr. Potter sama Mr. Mellark lagi bicarain apa ya? Jawabannya aku singgung di awal chapter ini kok. Thanks! :)

 **Kiru Kirua** : lanjutttttttt, mang! *emang dangdutan, hehehe.. piss!* Thank you! :)

 **Syarazein** : hehehe.. seperti biasa. Berusaha tetap konsisten update cepat. Thanks, semangat juga buat kamu! :)

 **Agatha Gabriella Saputra** : sama... aku juga nyari xover HP-HG tapi nggak ada yang Indonesia, mangkanya aku buat sendiri, hehehe.. semoga senang! Thanks :)

 **\- # -**

 **Dan satu lagi buat yang kirim PM (sesuai permintaan Anne nggak sebut namanya) ke Anne tetang** **_kenapa dan bagaimana cara Anne bisa update cepat,_ Anne jawab di akhir chapter ini, ya!**

Langsung saja, yuk!

 _ **Happy reading**_!

* * *

"Ini untuk aku, Dad!"

"No. Ini untuk Dad, kau, kan, sudah makan dua pie apel sekaligus!"

Lily dan Harry berebut sepotong tart karamel pemberian dari Peeta yang tersisa. Kedatangan keluarga Mellark tadi adalah kunjungan pertama mereka sebagai tetangga baru. Sebagai penghuni rumah baru yang paling dekat, keluarga Peeta berusaha menjadi tetangga yang baik di lingkungan yang baru pertama kali mereka tinggali.

"Kalian seperti anak kecil! Biar aku yang makan,"

James tanpa banyak ulah, merampas makanan yang hanya sebesar tutup gelas itu dan melahapnya habis. "JAMES!" Lily dan Harry berteriak mati-matian mengejar James yang terbirit-birit lari ke halaman belakang.

"Aduhhhh.. kalian ini kenapa ribut-ribut, sih!" tanya Ginny dari arah dapur.

"James memakan tart karamel Lily, Mom!" kata Lily kesal.

"Bukan tart karamel Lily, tapi tart karamel Daddy!" balas Harry tak mau kalah.

Makanan pencuci mulut favorit Harry dan Lily tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tart karamel yang memilihi tekstur lembut dan tidak terlalu manis. Sebenarnya itu adalah makanan yang sangat disukai Harry sejak ia remaja. Jauh sebelum Lily menyukainya seperti saat ini.

Like father like daughter.. pepatah aneh yang muncul tiba-tiba di keluarga Potter saat melihat kesamaan yang dimiliki Harry dan Lily. Khususnya masalah makanan.

"Ya sudahlah. Kita bisa memesan kue itu lagi saat Mr. Mellark sudah mendapatkan kedai kuenya yang baru,"

"Kedai kue? Maksud Mom?" Al muncul dari pintu dapur dan mendekat ke dekat lemari es untuk mengambil air minum.

"Tadi selain berkenalan dan mengantarkan kue, keluarga Mr. Mellark juga bercerita tentang usahanya dulu saat masih di rumah lamanya. Rupanya Mr. Mellark dari keluarga pembuat kue yang handal. Buktinya kue yang diberikan ke kita memang enak, bukan?" tanya Harry seketika mendapat sorakan setuju dari para anak.

"Nah, karena ia baru di daerah ini, jadi Mr. Mellark meminta bantuan Dad mencarikan tempat untuk dijadikan kedai rotinya. Ia mau usaha toko kue di sini," tutur Harry pada Ginny dan anak-anak.

Al meletakkan gelas minumnya. Kursi di depan Harry ia tarik untuknya duduk, "Kata Will—, ahh maksudku Prim, ia dan keluarganya bukan dari Inggris. Tapi dari daerah Panem. Daerah mana itu, Dad?" tanya Al.

Hanya ada Al, Harry, Lily dan Ginny di sekitar meja pantry sedangkan James, ia sudah kembali asik dengan gitarnya di lantai atas. "Prim? Putri Mr. Mellark mengatakan padamu bahwa dia dari Panem? Seingatku tadi Mr. Mellark dan istrinya, tidak pernah mengungkit masalah tempat tinggalnya yang lama? Kenapa tadi kita tak tanya mereka, ya?" Ginny ragu.

"Iya, kita tadi, kan, lebih sibuk menanyakan masalah kue yang dibawa mereka daripada urusan asal daerah mereka tinggal," seloroh Lily ketus. Kebiasaan keluarga Potter kalau sudah berhadapan dengan makanan.

Harry menghembuskan napasnya pelan, ia baru sadar sejak kedatangan keluarga Mellark ke rumahnya tidak ada obrolan lain selain perkenalan nama, urusan tetangga baru, dan kue. Tidak ada yang menanyakan tentang asal usul mereka.

"Bahkan kita tak bertanya apa mereka penyihir atau Muggle," lanjut Ginny menyesal.

"Parah!" tutup Lily.

Al berusaha tidak peduli dengan penyesalan anggota keluarganya tentang tindakan bodoh mereka yang mudah sekali teralihkan hanya karena makanan. "Lain kali konsentrasi sedikit, lah. Jangan lemah hanya karena roti gandum, pie apel, dan tart karamel. So, sebenarnya di mana daerah Panem itu? aku baru pertama kali mendengar ini," Al kembali mengamati ayah, ibu, dan adiknya. Berharap salah satu dari ketiganya bisa menjelaskan di mana Panem itu.

Meskipun Prim akan menjelaskannya langsung pada Al, ia seperti tak sabar mengetahui latar belakang tempat tinggal Prim dan keluarganya sebelumnya.

"Emm.. Dad sudah pernah mendengar tentang Panem. Dan setahu Dad, itu ada di sekitar Amerika Utara, ya.. Amerika Utara," ujar Harry.

"Berarti benar mereka bukan dari Inggris," tambah Lily.

"Ya, tapi.. seingat Dad, Panem itu pernah mengalami masalah krisis pada sistem pemerintahannya. Pemimpin mereka diktator,"

Ginny mengeluarkan camilan dan mendekatkannya pada suami dan dua anaknya itu. "Camilan lagi?" tanya Harry. Lagi-lagi teralihkan karena makanan.

"Aku rasa ini pembicaraan yang serius, tak lengkap kalau tak ada camilan," Ginny memasukkan dua keping keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

Lily mengacungkan jempolnya setuju.

"Diktator seperti saat Dolores Umbridge mengajar di Hogwarts saat Dad dan Mom sekolah dulu?" Al ikut menyantap camilannya.

Harry menelan keripik kentangnya susah payah saat Al menyebut kembali nama wanita penyuka kucing itu, "Lebih parah! Dad tak tahu jelas seperti apa. Kabar itu besar hanya dari berita mulut ke mulut. Kira-kira beberapa tahun setelah perang Hogwarts. Dad tahu dari koran Muggle. Itu termasuk berita internasional," tutur Harry sedikit tak yakin.

"Lebih parah bagaimana maksudnya?" tanya Al lagi.

"Ada satu sistem yang diterapkan oleh negara mereka yang mana mengharuskan para warganya untuk mengikuti sebuah turnamen –mungkin disebut begitu— untuk para pemimpin mereka di pusat ibukota—"

"Seperti triwizard?" potong Lily. Mulutnya penuh dengan bubuk rasa keripik yang ia makan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin hampir sama, yang Dad ingat permainan itu berhubungan dengan keberuntungan dan taruhan nyawa mereka, bahkan keluarganya juga. Tapi.. Dad kan sudah bilang kalau Dad tak tahu persisnya apa,"

Ingatan Al kembali saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Prim kemarin. Ia melihat Prim sedang berteriak-teriak mengatakan kedua orang tuanya pengecut karena masalah.. permainan?

 _"Kalau kalian memang berani dan mampu bermain di arena itu dulu, aku yakin aku juga pasti bisa, Mom. Sistem permainannya sekarang sudah jauh berbeda dengan dulu!"_

"Apa mungkin itu?" batin Al semakin penasaran.

"Hoi! Al! Mikirin apa sih? Kripiknya habis loh!"

Lily menepuk pipi Al lumayan kencang. Al tak sadar ia sedang melamun.

"Ahh lalu, apakah permainan itu masih berlangsung sampai sekarang, Dad?"

Harry memperhatikan duplikannya lekat-lekat. Pertanyaan putranya itu sudah seperti detektif. Tak habis-habis. "Tak tahu, Dad sudah hilang informasi tentang kabar itu sejak.. Dad menikah dengan Mommy kalian," Harry melirik Ginny genit.

"Masih pagi, Mr. Potter!" gurau Ginny dan anak-anak sukses dibuat tertawa.

Ginny berlalu sambil membawa piring kosong ke bak cuci piring. "Mungkin kau bisa tanya lagi pada Prim. Dia sudah bilang akan menceritakannya padamu bukan?" suara Ginny beradu dengan suara pancuran air dari kran cuci piring.

"Dari mana Mom tahu?" Al salah tingkah.

"Kami semua mendengarnya saat kami lihat kau sedang berbicara dengan Prim," ujar Lily bernada menggoda. Si bungsu itu suka sekali mengoda kakak-kakaknya jika sedang salah tingkah.

Ginny dan Lily meninggalkan pantry menuju halaman belakang. Ada cucian kering yang harus segera diangkat.

"Hei, son," Harry berbisik mendekat ke wajah Al. "Kau suka dengan Ms. Mellark?" Harry tiba-tiba bertanya tanpa memfilter pertanyaannya.

"Hah? Ma-maksud, Dad?" lagi-lagi Al salah tingkah. Ia baru saja ditodong langsung dengan pertanyaan yang mengejutkan

"Cari tahu dulu, apa dia penyihir atau Muggle. Apapun dia, jika baik, Dad merestui!" baik Al dan Harry tak ada lagi pertanyaan. Hanya Al yang ditinggalkan sendiri oleh Harry di pantry dengan segala pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepalanya.

Al mendesah lemas, "Dad baru saja membaca pikiranku? Oh tidak!"

* * *

Antara rumah satu dan yang lainnya dipisah dengan tembok yang berdiri membagi wilayah antar rumah. Khusus untuk blok bagian tempat tinggal keluarga Potter dan tentu saja Mellark, area belakang memiliki pemisah tambahan berupa semak-semak di balik pagar kayu.

Selain hutan, Al mempunyai tempat rahasia untuknya biasa menyendiri.

Sebuah danau di belakang kompleks perumahannya. Ada jalur yang cepat dilalui untuk bisa segera sampai ke sana. Di balik semak sudut utara rumahnya. Al sudah memasang jembatan darurat dari batang kayu yang ia letakkan untuk melewati parit yang membentang di belakang kompleks perumahannya.

"Sekolah di mana? Aku hanya ingin berburu. Bukankah itu kesepakatan kita sebelum datang kemari?"

Teriakan suara Prim kembali terdengar oleh Al dari halaman belakangnya. Untung tak ada keluarganya yang lain berada di halaman belakang. Al jadi bisa mendengarkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di keluarga Prim.

"Tapi kau butuh sekolah, Prim! Ini bukan Panem, kita seperti warga normal di—"

"Benar.. karena tak mengikuti Hunger Games dengan lari ke negara orang?"

Hunger Games? Al mendengar jelas istilah baru itu. "Apa sejenis permainan di PlayStation?" pikir Al kacau.

"Prim!"

Suara langkah kaki bergerak Al dengar semakin dekat dari tempatnya berdiri untuk menguping. Saking penasarannya, Al menyibak tanaman rambat di sekitar pagar pemisah rumahnya dengan rumah Prim dan menemukan salah satu tiang pagar yang dapat dilepas dengan mudah.

Sela yang dihasilkan lumayan besar untuk bisa dilalui oleh orang dewasa.

"Willow! Di sini!" teriak Al memanggil Prim mendekat ke arahnya.

"Al?"

"Kau mau kabur? Ikut aku!"

Al membuka lagi satu tiang pagar agar Prim mau untuk masuk. "Yeah!" pekik Prim seperti sedang berbisik pelan. Memalui dengn jalan miring, Prim sukses masuk ke halaman rumah keluarga Potter. Al kembali memperbaiki tatanan pagar yang ia buka dan menutupnya kembali dengan tanaman.

"Kabur ke rumahmu? Sama saja bohong!"

"Aku belum gila, Willow. Ikuti aku, jangan berisik!" Al mendesisikan suaranya meminta Prim tak bersuara lagi. Langkah mereka tertuju pada sudut rahasia Al. Mereka akan kabur melewati semak itu.

Al meminta Prim untuk yakin saat mereka melihat ada kayu yang membentang bak jembatan di atas parit yang tidak cukup lebar. "Kau duluan," pinta Al.

Prim menjejakkan kakinya pada batang kayu itu. Melangkah perlahan dan berhasil sampai ke sisi jalan dengan selamat. Kemudian giliran Al.

"Kau yang membuat semua ini?" tanya Prim saat ia dan Al sudah berjalan di sepanjang jalan blok belakang rumah mereka, "kalau kita ikuti jalan utama, untuk sampai ke sini itu jauh sekali. Kita harus berputar. Tapi.. kita.. kau membuat jalur alternatif itu di belakang rumahmu?"

"Ya, hanya aku yang tahu jalan tercepat ini. Dan sekarang kau juga tahu," kata Al santai.

Sepanjang jalan, banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sambil menyapa Al ramah. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Prim, "kau janji akan menceritakan tentang Panem, kan? Kau harus menceritakannya di tempat favoritku,"

"Tempat favoritmu? Di mana?"

"Banyak orang di sini menyebutnya danau biru. Air danaunya bersih, apalagi saat malam tiba. Jika beruntung, saat bulan tampak cerah, kau bisa melihat air danaunya berwarna biru karena pantulan cahaya bulan. Aku sudah sering melihatnya, kau harus coba lihat saat malam hari—"

Belum selesai Al menjelaskan tentang tempat favoritnya itu, sesuatu terjadi dengan benda besar yang ada di hadapannya dan Prim.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Prim heran. Tak ada yang aneh di sekitar mereka.

Al dan Prim sedang berdiri tepat di jantung Godric's Hollow. Tepat di depan monumen perang yang.. "itu hanya monumen biasa. Hanya tugu berisi nama-nama yang diukir tak jelas di sana. Aku saja tak jelas apa yang tertulis di sana. Memang kau lupa sesuatu, Al?"

Al tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. Akhirnya, tanpa Al bertanya, ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya siapa Prim. Ia melihat monumen perang itu berupa tugu berukirkan nama-nama, bukan patung kakek, nenek, dan ayahnya yang masih bayi.

Seperti yang diketahui secara luas oleh masyarakat penyihir di Godric's Hollow, monumen itu akan berubah saat penyihir yang melihatnya. Tapi tidak akan berubah jika dilihat bersama Muggle.

Ya, Prim seorang Muggle.

"Ah ti-tidak, kita langsung ke danau saja, Willow!" sergah Al mengajak Prim menjauhi monumen itu.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Oh, ya. Bicara soal review dari teman-teman soal Anne, Anne baca-baca review teman-teman sejak di fic pertama selalu bilang Anne updatenya cepat banget. Anne sampai geleng-geleng kepala. Padahal Anne hanya update setiap chapter tiap Anne selesai ketik. Anne sebenarnya heran juga kenapa Anne dibilang updatenya cepat banget. Jujur aja sebelum Anne buat akun ini, Anne jarang ikutin author lain tiap nulis fanfic. Anne hanya iseng baca-baca.. udah kelar. Masalah perhatiin updatenya, Anne nggak tahu rata-rata berapa lama.

Nah, pas Anne kira biasanya author updatenya setiap hari, ternyata salah!

Anne baru nyadar kalau banyak yang update chapter selanjutnya itu lamaaaaa banget. Kadang Anne geregetan juga kenapa cerita yang udah seru-serunya nggak dilanjut-lanjut. Dari kekesalan itu, Anne pengen banget pembaca Anne nggak ngerasa seperti Anne saat jadi pembaca fic author lain. _**Bukan menjelekkan author lain, Anne juga author baru di ffn ini, Anne hanya mau sharing.**_ Anne hanya berharap bisa menyenangkan para teman-teman pembaca dengan cara Anne update cepat.

Buka-bukaan, ya. Setiap chapter yang Anne update adalah _fresh from the oven_. Alias selesai ketik langsung update.

 ** _Kenapa bisa begini?_**

 **Pertama** , mungkin Anne sudah kebiasaan. Sering dikejar deadline! :P

 **Kedua** , mungkin karen cara kerja Anne nulisnya.

Cara Anne nulis fic-fic ini adalah dengan menulis dulu premis ceritanya. Lalu langsung Anne cari endingnya (ini cara yang selalu Anne terapin di setiap cerpen, novel, atau buku-buku yang sudah Anne tulis sebelumnya). Baru buat seperti story mapping (jalan cerita yang Anne buat seperti diagram/peta). Kadang kalau mepet, Anne hanya butuh imajinasi bayangan yang langsung Anne ketik. Nggak perlu perencanaan, mengalir aja. Itulah kenapa kadang ada yang minta ada tokoh 'ini' minta dimunculin di chapter berikutnya, Anne coba buatkan, padahal awalnya nggak sempat kepikiran bakalan masukan tokoh itu dalam cerita.

Jadi, intinya, Anne biasa menyelesaikan satu chapter dalam kurang dari beberapa jam saja. Langsung, deh, update! Bukan sudah buat beberapa chapter sampai tamat lalu di update masing-masing chapternya setiap hari. Nggak mungkin, kan, kalau Anne bisa ubah cerita mendadak seperti request pembaca, misalnya!

Oke, begitu jawaban Anne buat seseorang yang mengirim PM ke Anne soal _kenapa dan bagaimana cara Anne bisa update cepat_.

Maaf kepanjangan, semoga buat kamu, penjelasan Anne ini bisa dimengerti! Mungkin buat semua teman-teman yang lain juga ^_^

 **Thanks,**

Anne x


	4. Under the Willow Tree

**_Hai, everyone!_**

Anne kemalaman lagi updatenya. Nggak apa ya, banyak juga, kan, yang baca tengah malam? Hehehe.. Oke ini chapter 4nya siap!

 **Ninismsafitri** : yups, Peeta mau buka kedai roti juga di Godric's Hollow :) Ikuti terus, ya! Thanks :)

 **Kiru Kirua** : XD *sama.. nggak tahu mau jawab apa, hehehe* Thanks :)

 **LumosAsphodel31** : sebelumnya aku ucapin terima kasih. Namanya juga setiap orang berbeda, jadi cara nulisnyapun beda-beda. Kalau writer's block itu mah penyakit setiap penulis. Aku juga sering, kok. Tapi selama nulis fanfic aku baru beberapa kali aja kena wb yang parah soalnya tabrakan sama mikir tugas kuliah. Jadi nggak konsen. Overall, wb aku masih bisa cepat aku tangani. Terima kasih ya reviewnya :)

 **Agatha Gabriella Saputra** : Ahhh masuk Hogwarts nggak ya? Cari tahu sampai habis, ya! Btw, xover HP-TW kamu lanjutin, dong. Aku penasaran lanjutannya Al sama Renesmee gimana, hehehe... Thanks ya :)

Oke, langsung ke TKP saja, teman-teman!

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Danau biru, begitu yang dikatakan oleh banyak penduduk Godric's Hollow pada tempat yang dituju oleh Al dan Prim ini. Danau ini memiliki tepian sebuah dermaga kecil yang entah digunakan atau tidak. Pasalnya di sekitar danau tidak ada satupun perahu atau sampan yang terlihat di sekitar sana. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa pembuatnya.

Sekitar danau masih terbilang cukup bersih. Penduduk sekitar jarang sekali menggunakan tempat itu sebagai tujuan untuk menghabiskan waktu. "Padahal tempat ini nyaman sekali untuk siapapun orang yang mencari ketenangan," kata Al.

Mereka berdua sampai. Pemandangan sekitar danau memang benar-benar asri.

Danau biru membentang memisahkan antara desa Godric's Hollow dan wilayah desa Muggle yang berada di seberang danau. Dari tempat Al dan Prim berdiri, samar-samar terlihat atap-atap rumah penduduk desa sebelah yang terlihat lumayan jelas.

Prim sejenak tampak tak mampu bersuara karena menghayati suasana damai pertama yang bisa ia rasakan sejak sampai di Godric's Hollow. "Ini tak cukup dengan istilah damai saja, Al. Ini indah sekali! Lihat dermaga kecil itu," Prim berusaha mengatur napasnya merasakan udara segar yang keluar masuk ke tubuhnya. Nyaman sekali.

"Mungkin kau akan suka dengan yang ada di sebelah sana," tunjuk Al pada sebuah pohon besar tak jauh dari dermaga. Hanya ada satu pohon di sana. Besar, berbatang tebal dengan rimbunan dahan dan daun yang sangat lebat.

"Willow!" lirih Prim. Ia bukan sedang memanggil namanya sendiri melainkan menyebut nama pohon yang ia lihat tepat beberapa puluh meter di depannya.

Sebuah pohon willow berdiri tunggal di tepi danau beriak tenang itu. Prim semakin tak sabar untuk mendekati pohon itu. "Kau akan temui ketenangan langit ke tujuh saat berada di bawah sana, Will!" Al menarik tangan Prim bergegas lari mendekati pohon.

Semilir angin menerpa rambut keduanya. Berlawanan dengan daun-daun willow kering yang jatuh dan menyentuh lembut rambut panjang Prim. "Bagaimana?" Al bertanya.

Tepat di bawah pohon willow, Al dan Prim saling berpandangan cukup lama. Melempar senyuman termanis mereka tanpa malu pada siapapun. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

"Terima kasih sudah menculikku hari ini, Al," kata Prim sambil tersenyum.

"Menculik? Istilah itu terlalu kriminal, Willow!" seloroh Al bernada menggoda.

"Lalu apa?"

Al mengalihkan pandangannya luas ke seantero danau. Sepi dan asri. Lantas ia berkata, "kabur bersama!" tegas Al.

Prim tertawa terbahak begitu lepas tanpa beban. Al sampai tak percaya bahwa gadis di sampingnya sekarang, yang ia anggap sebagai gadis tegas bak selalu siap menerkam lawan, rupanya mempunyai senyuman yang indah.

Sekarang, Al akhirnya melihat Prim sebagai gadis yang ceria dan menyenangkan.

"Kau tahu, Al, aku sudah merindukan rasa seperti ini. Lepas! Bebas!" Mata Prim sampai berair karena terlalu lepas tertawa.

"Ahh pantas saja, tertawamu seperti ayam yang baru dilepaskan setelah setahun dikurung," canda Al dan Prim pun ikut terbahak kembali.

Matahari sudah semakin tinggi, rumput-rumput yang basah sudah perlahan mengering. Meski demikian udara di sekitar pohon willow masih terasa segar dan sejuk. "Sejak kecil aku ingin sekali punya rumah dengan pohon willow sebesar ini di halamannya. Tapi.. tidak di Panem ataupun di sini, sama saja aku tak punya,"

Cicitan burung jadi lagu pengiring kebersamaan Al dan Prim di tepi danau biru. Sudah saatnya mereka istirahat tertawa. "Capek juga tertawa lepas," kata Prim mengakhiri tawanya. Ia dan Al lebih memilih duduk diam di bawah pohon willow dan bersandar santai.

"Memangnya di Panem tak ada pohon willow? Kalau tak ada, mengapa namamu williow?" Al masih mencoba membuat Prim tertawa kembali. Al berfirasat Prim akan kembali teringat dengan masalahnya dengan kedua orang tuanya sebelum ia ajak datang ke danau biru.

Prim mendengus, "Panem adalah negara yang.. amburadul,"

"Ma-maksudnya?" Al merasa sebentar lagi Prim akan menceritakan tempat asalnya dulu.

"Menurut sejarah, Panem ada dari wilayah Amerika Utara. Ada konflik yang membuat negara kami berubah menjadi kacau. Kami dibagi jadi 13 distrik. Mom dan Dad tumbuh dari distrik 12. Setiap distrik seolah tak diurus oleh pemerintah negara. Masyarakat miskin.. kelaparan.. jadi pemandangan setiap hari,"

Al mendengar baik-baik cerita Prim tentang sebuah negara bernama Panem itu. "Benar juga kata Dad!" batin Al. Apa yang dijelaskan oleh Harry tentang Panem rupanya benar.

"Bahkan, menurut Mom, antara orang desa dan orang kota bisa dikenali dengan mudah. Contohnya antara Mom dan Dad. Ciri-ciri di diri Mom mewakili mereka yang datang dari desa, berambut gelap dan bermata kelabu. Sedangkan mereka yang dari kota, datang dari keluarga pedangang, pembisnis. Memiliki kulit bersih, berambut pirang, dan bermata biru—"

"Seperti kau, tapi—" Al melihat lekat-lekat penampilan Prim, "kau memiliki apa yang dimiliki oleh orang tuamu. Mata ayahmu dan rambut ibumu," analisis Al secara sederhana.

"Ya.. karena aku lahir dari dua latar belakang yang berbeda, apa kau juga? Tapi kau lebih mirip dengan Mr. Potter, Al. Mirip sekali!"

Prim menyibak rambut Al dari dahinya hingga menampakkan dahinya, "tinggal pakai kacamata saja," lanjut Prim sambil tersenyum.

"Kau orang ke sekian yang menyebutku mirip Dad," kata Al dilanjtkan dengan kikikan Prim.

Al berlaga sok acuh dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke air danau, "lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana? Tak ada pohon willow?" Al menggoda.

"Di sana banyak hutan, hutan terlarang. Tapi banyak oarang juga yang nekat untuk masuk. Kami suka memberontak," Prim mengambil batu dan melemparkannya ke danau, "saat Capitol berkuasa, Mom masih berusia sangat muda. Mereka adalah ibukota negara kami yang berpendudukkan orang-orang tinggi tak berprikemanusiaan. Ada satu sistem negara yang bisa aku katakan itu adalah suatu ajang mematikan untuk rakyat,"

"Mematikan? Apa lagi itu, Will?" Al makin penasaran dengan jalan cerita Prim.

"Hunger Games. Kami menyebutnya Hunger Games. Permainan untuk mengenang perjuangan dari.. aku tak paham apa itu. Semua rakyat harus berpartisipasi sejak usia mereka 12 tahun. Nama mereka akan masuk dan akan diundi untuk mewakili distrik mereka di arena permainan. Kalau beruntung namamu yang keluar, kau harus terima. Dan setiap tahunnya namamu dilipatgandakan, jadi peluang untuk terpilih semakin besar,"

Prim seperti merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Kue sobek yang hampir hancur karena tertekan. "Terima kasih," Al menerima roti yang dibagi Prim.

"Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Permainan itu seru?"

"Mengerikan! Masing-masing distrik harus diwakili dua orang, laki-laki dan perempuan. Di arena itu, mereka akan saling bunuh untuk bertahan hidup di arena. Hanya ada satu pemenang yang akan keluar dengan selamat di akhir. Dan kau tahu, Mom dan Dad adalah dua orang yang sangat berpengaruh dalam sejarah Hunger Games di Panem. Karena mereka dan usaha keras dari banyak rakyat di setiap distrik, Capitol hancur.

Meski sekarang masih diadakan Hunger Games, sistemnya sudah berubah. Tak ada lagi ketetuan untuk saling bunuh. Jauh lebih baik. Anak-anak di Panem kini mempelajari sejarah itu. Aku bahkan sudah sangat hapal dengan ceritanya, karena narasumber utamanya adalah Mom dan Dadku sendiri,"

Pukul 12 siang, Al dan Prim masih betah berteduh di bawah pohon willow itu. Menikmati suasana danau biru yang hanya tampak jernih tanpa warna biru seperti namanya.

"Mom dan Dad sudah banyak mengalami hal-hal menakutkan saat mereka terjun ke medan arena permainan itu dulu. Dan ketakutan itu rupanya terjaga sampai saat ini, saat aku sudah bisa dijadikan tribut dari Distrik kami, mereka yang melarang habis-habisan untuk aku tak mengikuti Hunger Games di Panem. Jadi mungkin kau bisa simpulkan sendiri, Al!"

Singkat dan pasrah, Prim menyerahkan kesimpulan ceritanya pada Al. "Kai dan keluargamu pindah karena orang tuamu tak ingin kau terpilih di Hunger Games? Benar begitu—"

"Mereka pengecut, Al. Aku tak suka dengan orang pengecut. Mom dan Dad memang pahlawan bagi Panem, tapi aku.. anak mereka sendiri, melihat mereka tak ubahnya anak kecil yang takut memulai langkah pertamanya," raut wajah Prim seketika memerah.

Sebagian penduduk Godric's Hollow silih berganti tampak melinats di sekitar jalan utama desa yang terlihat jelas di sekitar danau. Waktunya Al dan Prim pulang. Takut akan banyak orang yang melihat mereka berduaan di danau.

Al dan Prim akhirnya setuju untuk kembali pulang. Sudah cukup lama mereka pergi dari rumah tanpa ijin. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah mengajakku ke sini. Aku semakin lega setelah membagi kisahku ini," ujar Prim.

"Sama-sama, masalah lebih terasa ringan kalau kau mau membaginya dengan orang lain," Al menepuk-nepuk pipi Prim pelan. Kebiasaannya saat bersama Lily di rumah.

"Tempat ini indah, Al. Kau beruntung sering mengunjungi tempat ini. Apalagi pohon ini," Prim menengadah. Ia melihat dahan-dahan pohon willow di atasnya begitu jelas. Bercabang begitu banyak. "Kita berteduh di sini sambil melihat danau mengingatkanku dengan kisah dongeng klasik yang sering Mom ceritakan waktu kecil,"

"Under the Willow Tree?" tebak Al.

"Karya Andersen, benar sekali. Kau juga pernah mendengar dongeng itu? Aku suka ceritanya,"

"Aku bahkan sempat membuat puisi dari dongeng itu saking kagumnya. Sampai sekarang, aku mengagumi dongeng itu,"

"Lagi-lagi kita sama," kata Al pelan.

Al mendekatkan wajahnya pada Prim, menjangkaukan sudut bibirnya untuk menyentuh bibir gadis di hadapannya, sampai sebuah suara memanggil..

"Al? Sedang sama siapa?" panggil seorang pria tua dengan tongkat dan topi fedora di kepalanya.

Cepat-cepat Al dan Prim saling menjauh, membuang muka masing-masing tidak berani menatap. "Ahh Mr. Glynne. Selamat siang! A-aku sedang bersama teman baruku, dia baru pindah di rumah lama Mr. Parilla," Al mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Ohh salam kenal, nak. Semoga betah kau di Godric's Hollow," Mr. Glynne lantas kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Hufft.. lega sekali saat pria tua itu semakin jauh. Al dan Prim seolah tertarik magnet dan kembali saling pandang. "Hahahaha.." keduanya lantas tertawa bersama.

"Maaf, tadi aku tak bermaksud—"

"Sudahlah, Al. Aaa ak-aku mengerti. Huhh kacau sekali wajahku.. kita harus cepat pulang sebelum banyak orang yang melihat kita di sini dan bertanya yang aneh-aneh," Prim mengajak Al bergegas keluar dari area danau biru menuju jalan utama desa.

Sepanjang jalan, perasaan Prim bergejolak. Ia baru saja 'hampir' berciuman dengan Al, pria yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari. "Aku kenapa ya? Kenapa bisa salah tingkah begini?" batin Prim kacau.

"Prim?" Al memanggil Prim untuk kesekian kalinya saat gadis itu tak menjawab panggilan Al.

"Ahh-iya! Iya, Al?"

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Al ketakutan.

"Yeah, aku hanya heran, orang-orang di sini begitu mengenalmu. Bahkan seingatku banyak yang menitip salam mereka untuk ayahmu. Kau terkenal, ya, Al?" Prim memukul pundak Al pelan memaksa Al menjelaskan sesuatu tentang banyaknya orang yang mengenalnya.

Al tertawa, "aku bingung menjelaskannya sekarang. Intinya, ceritamu tentang orang tuamu itu hampir sama situasinya dengan kedua orang tuaku. Bahkan sejak orang tua Dad. Di sini, nama keluarga Potter seperti.. yahh begitulah. Mereka berlebihan," ujar Al. Hampir saja ia kelepasan menceritakan tentang keluarganya. Penyihir? Oh jangan sampai Prim tahu.

"Emm.. kenapa kita sama lagi? Kau berhutang cerita tentang keluargamu padaku, Al. Ingat itu!"

Al menganguk paham sambil menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Prim. Tanda sepakat. "Oh ya aku mau bertanya tentang masalah sekolah. Mom dan Dad memintaku untuk sekolah, tapi.. aku tak mengetahui ada sekolah di sekitar sini. Umur kita sama, berarti kau juga masih sekolah. Kau sekolah di mana? Yang ada pohon willownya seperti yang kau ceritakan di hutan? Kalau kita sama, mungkin aku bisa sekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu?"

Dess.. Kalau Prim bukanlah Muggle, Al pasti sudah heboh menceritakan tentang Hogwarts dan segala hal-hal abnormal di sana. Sayangnya, itu tak mungkin.

"A-aku dan saudara-saudaraku bersekolah di sekolah asrama. Dari sini sangat jauh. Aku hanya pulang di hari libur besar saja," tutur Al singkat. Al takut salah ucap.

Al lantas meminta Prim untuk menanyakan saja pada Harry untuk mencarikan sekolah baru untuk Prim. Mereka berdua memilih untuk melewati jalan utama untuk pulang. Mereka tak mau ambil resiko jika di halaman belakang rumah Al sedang ada banyak orang.

Sampai keduanya di depan pagar depan rumah masing-masing, Prim kembali memanggil Al sebelum masuk, "hei, aku jadi teringat sesuatu," panggil Prim.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin tahu puisimu waktu kecil itu, Al. Kalau bisa, nyanyikan! Mom sering menyanyikan hal-hal yang terdengar seperti puisi, kau bisa?"

"Ini tantangan?"

Prim tersenyum lantas masuk ke rumahnya. Meninggalkan Al sendiri dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. "Dinyanyikan? Aku harus bagaimana? Ahhh—"

Al mengingat satu nama yang bisa membantunya untuk masalah ini, "James, bersiaplah! Aku akan menagih hutangmu saat kupinjamkan tripod waktu itu," batin Al sambil berlalu masuk.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Di chapter ini sempat disebut dongeng Under the Willow Tree, itu memang ada. Buat yang suka dongeng, kayak Anne, pasti nggak asing sama Hans Christian Andersen. Setting chapter ini sendiri Anne ambi dari beberapa setting yang sama dari dongeng, pohon willow dan danau. Yang penasaran sama puisi Al.. tunggu chapter selanjtnya, ya!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne x


	5. Willow's Song

**_Hai, everyone!_**

Anne muncul lagi dengan chapter 5. Wuappss Anne mencoba romantis di sini. Eciehhh masih belajar..

 **Kiru Kirua** : Hahaha... namanya juga lagi kena setrum cinta :P

 **Ninismsafitri** : Al bener-bener mau nyanyi, nih.. Ikuti usahanya, ya! :)

Oke, langsung saja..

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Dua kali Al dan Prim dibuat kacau dengan perasaan masing-masing. Sejak awal bertemu, Prim memang tak menaruh perhatian spesial pada Al yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumahnya dengan tripod di tangannya.

Bagi Prim, Al hanyalah laki-laki biasa seumurannya yang.. nyaman untuk diajak saling berbagi.

"Prim, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Apa kau sudah menemukan sekolah yang pas?" tanya Peeta saat sarapan.

Prim menggeleng, "belum Dad. Aku sudah bertanya pada Al, tapi dia bilang kalau sekolah di sekitar sini lumayan jauh, ada di luar desa," kata Prim dengan mulut penuh dengan sandwich.

"Al sendiri sekolah di mana?" tanya Katniss. "kau sudah bertanya padanya?" Pagi ini, Katniss tampak cantik dengan dress polos berwarna biru cerah.

"Al dan saudara-saudaranya sekolah asrama. Letaknya jauh dari di sini. Bahkan hampir keluar London. Itu katanya. Aku tak tahu tepatnya di mana, kata Al ia lebih banyak tinggal di asrama sekolahnya dibandingkan di rumah. Ia akan pulang jika waktu liburan tiba. Seperti sekarang, Al dan saudara-saudara sedang libur akhir tahun ajaran," Prim menyerahkan sisa sandwichnya yang tak termakan pada Rye. Adiknya itu selalu suka jika ada makanan menganggur.

Pagi ini keluarga Mellark lebih terasa damai dari biasanya. Emosi Prim jauh lebih bisa dikontrol dibandingkan saat awal kedatangan mereka di Godric's Hollow. Prim membereskan piring-piring kotor di atas meja dan membawanya ke dapur. Ia yang menawarkan diri, "Prim jauh lebih dewasa sekarang," bisik Peeta pada Katniss.

"Iya, dia juga sudah semakin tenang dan tampaknya dia sudah mulai nyaman tinggal di sini," balas Katniss bahagia. "Apa ini karena ia dekat dengan Al, putra Mr. Potter? Beberapa hari ini Prim dan Al selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama berkeliling desa. Setiap Prim ijin keluar, ia bilang mau mengenal banyak daerah-daerah di sekitar sini," Ia bergegas segera menyusul Prim ke dapur sebelum tangan Peeta menahannya bergerak.

"Ini nyata?" tanya Peeta tiba-tiba.

Katniss tersenyum padanya sembari berkata, "ini keputusan terbesar kita pada Prim dan Rye. Ini, kan, yang selama ini kita inginkan. Damai, tanpa Hunger Games. Ini nyata, Peeta!" ujarnya dan mengecup bibir Peeta singkat.

* * *

Ginny dan Lily sibuk mengemasi piring dan gelas-gelas kotor di meja makan satu persatu. Tangan Ginny yang sudah penuh membawa teko besar dan gelas-gelas sisa susu sedikit kerepotan jika harus membawa mangkuk besar bekas roti bakar. Tak mungkin nyonya Potter itu menyuruh Lily yang sudah serius dengan piring-piring kotor di bak cuci piring. Jadilah, Harry dengan kesadaran diri ikut membantu membawakan mangkuk itu ke dapur.

Tinggallah kakak beradik itu di meja makan. James masih mengunyah roti bakarnya dan Al yang menggigit apel merah kesukaannya duduk berdua saling berhadapan. Mereka tinggal berdua saja.

"James—" panggil Al singkat. Ia meletakkan sisa apelnya di meja.

"Hemm," gumam James acuh.

"Kau masih ingat dengan perjanjian kita saat aku meminjam tripod Peter untukmu, kan? Jangan pura-pura lupa, James!" Al terkesan mengancam. Apel di meja kembali ia gigit.

Suara sendawa James menutup acara sarapan paginya. Ia tertawa saat Lily berteriak, "jorok!" dari arah dapur.

"Ya ya ya, Albus. Aku ingat perjanjian kita. Oke, apa yang akan kau tagih dariku? Lebih cepat aku membayar hutang ini padamu lebih baik. Cepat katakan!"

Al mendekat dan berbisik pada James. Di tangannya ada secarik kertas terlipat yang tampak sudah usang. Al menyerahkan pada James. "Willow?" baca James pada tulisan paling atas yang tertulis kapital besar-besar tak beraturan. Huruf L pertama tampak berbeda dengan huruf L ke dua yang sedikit lebih kecil dan tertulis sedikit miring.

"Tulisanmu jelek sekali, Al," seru James membaca jajaran tulisan Al yang ambur adul.

"Itu tulisanku saat masih 8 tahun, James. Itu puisi yang aku tulis dulu," jawab Al sebal. Kakaknya itu bukannya membaca malah menilai bentuk tulisannya.

James menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil nyengir seperti mencibir. "Rupanya kau sudah begitu puitis sejak kecil, Al? Tapi kenapa puisimu ini lebih terkesan kanak-kanak dan.. sok dewasa juga. Dari mana kau punya inspirasi kata-kata cinta seperti ini?"

"Aku terinspirasi dari dongeng yang pernah di bacakan Mom saat kita masih kecil, James. Kau masih ingat dengan kisah tokoh Knud dan Joanna?" Al menegakkan duduknya lebih menyamankan ia memakan apelnya yang sisa sedikit.

Mata James menerawang ke atas langit-langit rumahnya, ia mengingat sebuah judul, "under the willow tree?" tebaknya asal.

"Yups, aku menulisnya saat ada tugas mengarang di sekolah dulu. Dan aku mengingat dongeng itu," jawab Al.

"Dongeng yang menyedihkan. Kalau aku jadi Knud, aku tak mau mati kedinginan seperti itu. Cinta memang membuat orang gila," James seolah mengingat segala jalan cerita yang pernah ia tahu. Kisah-kisah dongeng karya penulis terkenal asal Denmark itu memang sejak kecil menjadi kisah pengantar tidur yang rutin dinikmati para Potter junior yang dibacakan bergantian oleh Ginny maupun Harry.

Jadi, tidak salah lagi jika James dan adik-adiknya tidak akan lupa dengan jalan cerita dongeng-dongeng itu. Salah satunya yang berjudu Under the Willow Tree.

"Terserah kau menyebutnya dongeng menyedihkan atau apa itu, yang minta—" Al mendekat dan duduk di sisi James. Ia berbisik, "buatkan melodinya dari puisi itu! Please!" pinta AL bersungguh-sungguh. Mirip seperti saat James memintanya untuk meminjam tripod Peter— yang belum dikembalikan hingga sekarang.

James membaca kembali susunan kata yang tertulis di kertas lama milik Al itu dari awal sampai akhir. Selesai membaca, James menatap Al lekat-lekat. Adiknya benar sedang bersungguh-sungguh.

"Ini mudah! Ikut aku!"

Dan James menarik Al menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

* * *

Al terus mengamati James yang sesekali mengatur kekencangan senar gitar akustiknya sambil bergumam tak jelas. "Tak pakai gitarmu yang biasanya?" tanya Al.

"Kau tak mau, kan, puisimu yang seperti lirik lagu-lagu drama musikal ini jadi lagu rock metal yang sering aku mainkan?" James menawar dan Al mengangguk pasrah.

Tangan James mengambil capo berwarna metalik dari laci meja belajarnya dan menghitung sejenak nada apa yang akan ia ambil. "Apa kerendahan, ya?" bisik James bicara sendiri. Al hanya bisa menunggu James siap dengan melodi yang akan dimainkannya.

"Boleh ambilkan kertas dan penaku di sana!" Al mengambil secarik kertas putih dan satu buah pena hitam untuk diserahkan segera pada James.

James menulis puisi Al kembali bait demi bait sambit bergumam seperti bernyanyi. Selanjutnya, capo, benda seperti jepitan itu ia pasang tepat di fret ke empat digitarnya. Ia memainkan dua chord awal. "Em dan G," kata James pelan dan menulisnya di atas bait pertama.

Dum jreng-jreng.. dum jreng-jreng.. dum jreng-jreng..

Al bisa menangkap suara alunan gitar James sudah mulai bisa dinikmati, tapi.. "mana lagunya?" tagih Al sudah tak sabar.

"Sebentar Al. Aku baru menemukan melodinya. Semoga pas dengan puisimu ini. Tapi kita butuh ke bawah, aku harus mencobanya dengan piano. Karena ini akan lebih cocok dimainkan dengan piano,"

Mereka bergegas ke bawah untuk menuju piano yang berada di lantai bawah.

Piano di ruang tamu itu masih dalam keadaan tertutup. James dengan hati-hati membuka penutup tutsnya dan meletakkan kertas yang berisi susunan nada yang baru ia ciptakan beberapa menit lalu. James kini bersiap duduk di depan piano sambil tanganya menyentuh jajaran tuts putih dan hitam di atasnya.

"Aku pakai birama ¾ waltz. Menurutku ini cocok dengan lirik dari puisimu," tutur James langsung memainkan jemarinya di atas tuts piano.

 _Bum pam-pam bum pam-pam bum-pam-pam bum pam-pam.._ tempo yang terdengar dari permainan James _._ Sejenak kemudian James sudah ikut hanyut dalam bait demi bait puisi Al yang ia jadikan lagu.

James mulai bernyanyi.

Baru pertama ini James keluar dari zona nyamannya. Musik rock yang memekakan telinga tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manis dan terdengar musikal di telinga Al. Ah, mungkin juga bagi siapapun yang sering mendengar permainan gitar James.

James menyelesaikan satu lagunya. "Bagaimana?" tanya James menurunkan tangannya ke pangkuannya.

"Amazing!" tutur Al terpukau.

* * *

Al mengayuh sepedanya tenang menuju tikungan utama di jatung Godric's Hollow. Al tersenyum melihat monumen besar di depannya. Monumen itu berubah menjadi patung Kakek, Nenek dan ayahnya yang masih bayi sedang dipangku sayang. Tentu saja monumen itu berubah, Al sedang sendirian. Tanpa bersama Muggle, tanpa bersama Prim.

Al ingin menuju danau biru. Di halam belakangnya sedang ramai oleh keluarga Prim dan keluarganya. Harry sudah menemukan tempat strategis untuk membantu Peeta membuka kedai roti pertamanya di Godric's Hollow. Pertemuan dua keluarga itu membuat Al malas berada di rumah.

"Lebih baik aku ke danau. Toh tadi juga Prim tak ikut bersama Mr. dan Mrs. Mellark," batinnya di atas sepeda. Ia memilih melewati jalanan desa daripada menembus semak halaman belakang rumahnya dan membiarkan orang-orang itu melihatnya punya jalan pintas. Dan Harry segera menutup jalur tembus buatan Al itu agar tak dilalui kembali saking marahnya.

Di bawah pohon willow, daunnya yang hampir menyentuh reremputan dibawahnya membuat sosok berambut kepang itu tak terlihat.

"Willow? Rupanya kau di sini? Aku sampai tak melihatmu karena daun-daun yang menjuntai ini," kata Al mendekati Prim yang duduk sambil memeluk tas coklatnya.

Prim tersenyum melihat kedatangan Al, "aku kira kau berburu. Kau tak ikut orang tuamu tadi di rumahku," tanya Al.

"Iya, aku sempat di rumahmu. Tapi saat mereka lengah, aku kabur lewat jalan buatanmu setelah meminjam buku dari Lily. Aku suka membaca di tempat sepi, seperti di sini. Malas untuk sekedar mendengar pembicaraan orang dewasa. Ahh bukan berarti aku tak suka mampir ke rumahmu, Al. Tap—"

"Ya, aku paham. Aku juga malas. Toh nanti juga kita akan di minta bermain di tempat lain selagi mereka mengobrol. Aku sudah hapal kebiasaan orang dewasa," canda Al.

Prim ikut tertawa sampai terbahak-bahak. "Kau memang beda, Al," kata Prim tiba-tiba.

"Beda? Apanya?"

"Kau.. kau hanya anak biasa. Bukan seperti isu yang sering kami dengar sebelum tinggal di sini," Prim memperhatikan air danau yang terlihat bercahaya terkena sinar matahari, "kau sama sekali tak tampak seperti penyihir,"

Dess! Dada Al tiba-tiba sesak saat Prim mengatakan 'penyihir' tepat di hadapannya.

"Ya mungkin aku belum mengenal banyak orang di sini, tapi.. aku mengenalmu sangat baik. Aku sudah merasa nyaman di sini tanpa harus takut aku tinggal di dekat para penyihir dengan kekuatan mereka. Hahaha..," Prim tertawa sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tas.

Al hanya diam berusaha ikut tersenyum. " Tapi bukankah penyihir itu keren? Bisa melakukan sihir dengan tangannya sendiri. Kau sendiri percaya dengan sihir?"

Prim diam. Ia menatap Al dengan senyuman termanisnya, "ya, aku percaya sihir. Dan sangat percaya sihir itu ada. Karena.. tak mungkin dua orang yang baru saling mengenal bisa saling nyaman satu sama lain," tutur Prim. Ia sama sekali tak sadar dengan apa yang ia bicarakan.

Pelan-pelan, diikuti angin dari arah utara, Al meletakkan perlahan bibirnya pada permukaan bibir lain, menyentuh bibir Prim. Melumatnya lembut dan merasakan sesuatu menghangat di tubuhnya. Terpaan daun-daun willow bak ikut menikmati cinta yang bersemi di bawah naungannya.

Sebentar saja, Al dan Prim seolah tak lagi malu dengan wajah merah mereka saat ini.

"Sihir, aku baru saja merasakannya, Al,"

"Aku juga,"

Indah dan hangat, itu yang mereka rasakan.

"Kau suka membaca, ya?" tanya Al mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Prim mengangguk, tubuhnya sudah sangat dekat dengan badan Al. "Suka sekali. Aku suka membaca cerita dongeng, karena akan membuatku terus merasa muda. Dan aku juga suka membaca sejarah, karena aku rasa kita tumbuhpun karena sejarah," Prim menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Al nyaman.

Tangan Al merengkuh tubuh Prim dengan menarik pundaknya lebih dekat. Seolah Al tak ingin melepaskan tubuh Prim jauh darinya. "Sejarah? Jarang sekali perempuan menyukai sejarah,"

"Sejak Mom menulis kisah perjuangan dirinya dan rakyat Panem menentang Capitol di Panem dulu, aku seolah ikut merasakan bagaimana kejadian waktu itu. Aku seprti kembali ke masa lalu, Al,"

"Ibumu menulis?"

"Ya, dia menulis satu buku sejarah tentang Panem. Dan bukunya itu sudah sering dikaji di setiap sekolah jika mempelajari tentang sejarah Panem. Aku bangga dengan Mom dan Dad," Prim memejamkan matanya merasakan kedamaian di sekitarnya. Bersama Al.. di sampingnya.

 _Down by the water, under the willow_

 _Sits a lone ranger, minding the willow.._

"Al?" panggil Prim saat mendengar Al tak lagi diam mendengarnya bercerita. Al bernyanyi.

"Katanya kau ingin mendengar puisiku tentang dongeng Under the Willow Tree? Aku nyanyikan khusus untukmu, Willow!" ujar Al dan Prim terpana.

Al terus bernyanyi dengan lirik-lirik bak bercerita sembari Prim menyandar di dadanya sambil terpejam menikmati nyanyian Al.

 _Somewhere the timing will all come together_

 _The mishaps will turn into sunny Decembers_

 _The lovers will be able to find their willow_

Aksen Brithis Al yang kuat membuat Prim makin menikmati suara Al yang memang tak semerdu penyanyi hebat. tapi itu mampu membuatnya makin hanyut dengan lantunan lirik lagu Al. Prim seolah kembali mengingat bagaimana kisah Knud dalam dongeng itu yang selalu mengingat pohon willow sebagai tempatnya selalu berdua dengan wanita yang dicintainya.

 _I wouldn't leave you_

 _I would hold you_

 _When the last day comes_

 _What if you need me_

 _Won't you hold me_

 _On the last day.. our last day.._

Prim dengan cepat menghapal satu bait yang membuatnya tersentuh dengan cerita yang terkandung dalam lagu Al.

"Kau seperti Joanna, suaramu indah, Willow," kata Al di akhir lagunya.

"Tapi aku tak mau meninggalkan lelaki baik seperti Knud. Seperti kau, Al!"

Rasa indah dan hangat kembali menjalar di tubuh ke duanya.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Bagaimana, sorry kalau nggak romantis. Anne emang parah banget kalo bicara soal cinta.. Hahaha amatiran! :P

Oh iya, buat lagu yang dinyanyiin Al memang lagu yang terinspirasi dari dongengnya Andersen yang Under the Willow Tree. Ada yang sudah baca? Dulu waktu kecil Anne baca dan menghayati banget ceritanya sampai nangis, loh! Huhuhu..

Nah, untuk langunya sendiri judul aslinya **Willow**. Karyanya **Jasmine Thompson**. Btw, Anne tahu lagu ini soalnya Anne ngefans banget sama si Jasmine. Anne punya semua album dan coveran lagunya. Pasti yang suka lihat penyanyi cover di YouTube kenal namanya si Jasmine. Buat yang penasaran bagaimana lagunya, bisa cari di YouTube. Anne suka banget lagu ini :)

Sekian untuk info di chapter 5. Tunggu kisah selanjutnya.. upss ditunggu juga review kalian, teman-teman!

 **Thanks,**

Anne x

 _ **PS:**_

 _Untuk yang penasaran bagaimana suasana Danau Biru, bisa lihat cover fic ini ya.. :)_


	6. The History

**_Hai, everyone!_**

Maaf ya lama nggak update. Anne lagi sibuk buat kue lebaran, takut nggak keburu kalau nggak cepat buat kue. Lagi niat banget buat kue lebaran sendiri. Kalau kalian? Bagaimana persiapan lebaran kalian? Oke deh, Anne sudah siapkan chapter ke 6. Prim akan tahu sesuatu di sini, apa itu?

 **Ninismsafitri** : hahaha... jangan terlalu dibayangin mereka ciumannya, ingat puasa! Hehehe.. Apakah Al patah hati? Ikuti terus ceritanya, ya! Thanks :)

 **Kiru Kirua** : *Peeta celingak-celinguk* hahaha.. thanks :D

 **La31** : hehehe ketahuan kalau nggak jago buat romance. Kamu akan tahu bagaimana Prim tahu jati diri Al sebenarnya sebentar lagi! Thanks :)

 **Agatha Gabriella Saputra** : aaaaggghhh udah berusaha buat Al-Prim romantis, porsi Katniss sama Peeta dikurangi, ya. Ngalah sama yang muda. Iya, nih aku nunggu lanjutan fic kamu! Semangat, ya. Thanks :)

Oke, langsung saja..!

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Dua hari Prim tak bisa menemui Al. Keluarga Potter sedang tak ada di rumah.

"Kata Al, ia dan keluarganya ke rumah kakek dan neneknya. Ada pamannya yang berulang tahun, jadi dirayakan besar-besaran di sana," ujar Prim di dekat perapian. Ia sedang belajar merajut syal. Akhir-akhir ini ia ingin sekali membuat sesuatu untuk Al.

Prim tahu, Al suka sekali dengan fotografi. Yang Prim tahu, Al sering keluar di pagi hari hanya untuk mencari objek foto yang bagus di sekitar hutan. Terkadang, karena terlalu bersemangat, Al sering lupa memakai syal agar tak kedinginan. Udara pagi di Godric's Hollow sangatlah dingin. Prim sudah merasakan itu sejak pertama ia berburu di hutan.

Dengan syal itu, Prim berharap dapat menghangatkan Al di manapun Al berada..

Syal kombinasi abu-abu dan merah itu hampir selesai dengan panjang yang sudah ia perkiraan sebelumnya. Prim memeriksa sekali lagi apakah hasil rajutannya sudah cukup rapi. "Sempurna," katanya sambil membentangkan syal hasil rajutannya.

"Prim, tumben kau meninggalkan buku setebal ini di meja? Biasanya kau sangat menjaga buku-buku seperti ini di lemari bukumu?" Rye mendekat. Tangannya didekatkan ke sekitar perapian untuk menghangatkan badannya yang dingin di malam ini.

Sang kakak hanya melirik sebentar, melihat buku apa yang di maksud.

"Jangan sentuh buku itu, Rye. Itu bukan bukuku, aku saja belum membacanya,"

Peeta muncul dari lantai dua, tangannya menggenggam buku catatan kecil dengan tulisan 'bakery' di depannya. "Tidur, Prim. Ini sudah malam. Nanti matamu sakit kau paksa terus untuk merajut. Pergi tidur, sebelum Mom marah! Kau juga, Rye," pinta Peeta tegas.

Malam sudah semakin larut. Syal buatan Prim sudah hampir jadi.

"Sedikit lagi, Dad," sahut Prim berkonsentrasi. Menyatukan benang terakhir, memutarnya, dan mengikat pada tongkat rajutnya berlawanan. Tangannya sudah cekatan membuat pola-pola rajutan yang khusus ia buat untuk syal pertamanya itu.

Tak perlu sampai satu jam, Prim akhirnya menyelesaikan rajutannya.

Bip bip!

Suara dan getaran terasa bersamaan saat Prim melihat hasil akhir rajutannya. Ponsel Prim menyala. Ada nama Al muncul di layar 4" itu. Notifikasi pesan singkat dari Al.

"Selamat malam, Willow," isi pesan Al diakhiri dengan icon tersenyum.

Prim membacanya dengan wajah penuh kegembiraan. Akhirnya Al menghubunginya juga. Dua hari Al sama sekali tak mengubungi Prim. Gadis itu merasa kesepian luar biasa saat sehari saja ia tak bisa melihat wajah Al.

Tangan Prim menekan alfabet portable dari layar ponselnya, "selamat malam, Al. How dare you! Baru menghubungiku sekarang? Kau sekarat?" tulis Prim.

Beberapa detik kemudian muncul balasan, "kenapa tak sekalian tanya apa aku sudah mati? Pakai bilang aku sekarat! Sorry, aku tak sempat menghubungimu.. aku tak punya waktu untuk hanya sekedar bermain ponsel. Di sini ramai sekali! Aku baru bisa menghubungimu saat semuanya sudah tidur. Aku tak mau James melihatku terus bermain ponsel sampai akhirnya muncul banyak pertanyaan darinya yang mulai merasa curiga," kata pesan Al.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan. Berarti kau sekarang tetap bangun hanya untuk berkirim kabar untukku?"

"Ya iyalah, mana bisa orang berkirim pesan seperti ini dengan keadaan tidur?" balas Al cepat.

Prim membacanya sampai tertawa, "bisa dong, kalau yang kirim pesan adalah penyihir," balas Prim cepat. Sejenak, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada area sekeliling ruang tengah. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri di sana. Perapian masih menyala di depan Prim, meski hanya sedikit dengan arang kayu yang tetap memerah.

Peeta maupun Rye sudah tak nampak lagi. Mata Prim melirik ke arah jam di sudut ruangan. Pukul 11.45 pm. Jam digital itu terus berkedip menunjukkan pergerakan waktu malam ini.

"Sudah larut juga," batin Prim.

Belum ada balasan dari Al sampai hampir lima menit berselang. Prim takut Al sudah tidur, "atau pesan terakhirku menyinggung dirinya?" Prim membuka kembali ponselnya dan membaca pesan terakhir yang ia kirim pada Al.

"Ahh dia tak akan tersinggung kalau dia memang bukan penyihir. Nah, sebentar—" Prim terhenyak dengan perkataannya sendiri, "penyihir? Apa Al—"

Bip bip..!

Ponsel Prim berbunyi. Dari Al. "Maaf, James terbangun. Aku harus menunggu sampai dia tertidur kembali. Aah ini susahnya kalau aku terpaksa tidur sekamar dengannya. Dad sendiri butuh berpikir dua kali kalau mau menempatkan aku dalam satu kamar yang sama dengan James. Kau tahu sendiri kakakku itu seperti apa," pesan Al sedikit panjang dari sebelumnya.

Al mengklarifikasi perihal dirinya lama tak membalas Prim. Bukan karena ia tersinggung seperti perkiraan Prim, tapi hanya untuk menutupi acara pesan kangen mereka malam ini.

"Kakakmu itu memamng bencana kalau target bullynya ada di dekatnya, yaitu kamu! Hehehe!"

"Kau ini, kenapa malah menggodaku, sih! Ehh, Prim..," tulis Al dan langsung mengirimnya.

"APA?" balas Prim cepat.

Sedikit lebih lama saat Al kembali membalas, "I miss u,"

Prim terpesona. Ia seperti melihat wajah Al sedang tersenyum padanya dari layar ponsel pintarnya itu. "I miss u too. Aku tak tahu apa ini benar, Al," balas Prim.

"Benar? Apa yang perlu di salahan?"

"Perasaanku.. aahh tak bagus sekali perempuan menceritakannya duluan," ketik Prim dengan wajah merona memerah. Syukurlah Al tak bisa melihatnya.

"Menceritakan kalau kau juga merindukan aku? Tentang perasaan setelah pagi itu di bawah pohon willow? Aku paham Prim. Aku juga tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan ini," ungkap Al dalam pesan terbarunya.

Tidak perlu menjelaskan secara jelas, Prim paham maksud pesan Al. Dirinya dan Al sama-sama merasakan sesuatu yang indah mulai tumbuh di hati mereka masing-masing. Sesuatu yang akan segera mereka sebut.. cinta.

"So.. aku bisa simpulkan bahwa hubungan kita sekarang sedang long-distance relationship. Rupanya seperti ini rasanya LDR! Berat sekali, Al!" ungkap Prim tampa harus berteriak menunjukkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan kerinduan kepada Al.

Cepat, Al membalas, "ow, sabarlah, Willow. Aku besok sudah pulang, Dad ada urusan mendadak. Dan.. aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" kata Al.

"Oh, God! Aku juga, Al. Oke, aku tunggu kau pulang esok. Istirahatlah! Jangan sampai James terbangun lagi,"

Diakhiri dengan ucapan saling rindu, Prim dan Al mengakhiri balas-membalas pesan mereka. Sudah lewat tengah malam, tapi Prim belum juga merasakan kantuk. "Apa karena Al? Oh Tuhan, apa ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?" Prim berbicara sendiri.

Setelah membereskan perlengkapan merajutnya, Prim bergegas naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Tak lupa ia lipat syal hasil karyanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kotak. "Ahh hampir saja lupa," Prim menemukan buku yang beberapa hari lalu ia pinjam dari Lily, adik Al.

Saat itu, Prim yang bosan dengan acara keluarganya di rumah keluarga Potter, memilih duduk menyendiri di bangku taman dekat pohon. Tempat Lily sedang sibuk dengan buku-buku yang sedang ia bubuhi sampul plastik cukup tebal. Prim melihat ada beberapa buku yang sudah pernah ia baca sebelumnya. Kecuali satu.

Tangan Prim meraih satu buku tebal dengan gambar kastil besar yang sebagian besar telah hancur. "Aku pinjam ini ya? Boleh?" tanya Prim pada Lily.

Tanpa melihat buku apa yang diinginankan Prim, Lily menjawab, "bawa saja, Prim. Kalau kau butuh yang lain bilang saja, akan aku antar kau ke perpustakaan keluarga kami," tawar Lily dengan senang hati.

"Battle of Hogwarts?" Prim membaca sampulnya pelan. Belum banyak yang ia baca, dan malam ini, ia berniat untuk membacanya sebelum tidur. Mumpung belum mengantuk.

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan piama, Prim meraih kembali buku itu. Ia mengamati sampul dan tulisan yang tercetak di sana.

 _Sejarah besar perjuangan di balik kastil Hogwarts_ , begitu tulisan yang tercetak di bawah judul utamanya. Prim mengamati betul gambar kastil yang hampir hancur itu dengan nama Hogwarts yang baru saja ia kenal.

"Apa itu nama kastilnya? Ini buku sejarah? Sepertinya aku baru tahu nama kastil ini," Prim kembali membaca kutipan endorsement dari beberapa orang yang ditulis di depan cover.

 _Mampu mengingatkan pada generasi selanjutnya tentang kelamnya masa kekuasaan sang raja kegelapan.._ oleh seseorang dengan title profesor.

 _Kisah yang menggugah! Usia tak menghalangi perjuangan demi kedamaian dunia kita.._ oleh seorang editor majalah yang belum pernah Prim tahu.

Dan kutipan-kutipan lain yang membuat Prim makin penasaran. "Buku apa ini? Siapa juga raja kegelapan?" batin Prim. Ia segera mencari tahu nama penulisnya, dan dengan cepat ia menemukan nama bertuliskan huruf kapital di paling bawah cover.

"Hermione Weasley? Seperti nama keluarga ibu Al? Apa penulisnya masih keluarga dengan Al?"

Sampul awal dibuka, mata Prim disambut dengan pengantar penulis yang menjabarkan tentang masa lalu. Susunan diksi yang diberikan membuat Prim cepat menilai bahwa sang penulis memiliki kecerdasan yang tinggi.

Prim sampai pada paragraf terakhir, _buku ini bukan untuk membesarkan nama-nama kami yang telah berjuang dalam perang bertahun-tahun lalu. Buku ini hanyalah sisi lain sejarah yang mampu mengingatkan kepada kita, pada anak cucu kita, bahwa dunia sihir pernah dalam masa terpuruk sebelum 'DIA' dapat di kalahkan oleh para pejuang Hogwarts dibawah semangat keberanian sang 'Anak yang Bertahan Hidup'._

Dess.. kata sakral itu muncul lagi. Bukan dari isu yang sebelumnya Prim dapat, tapi ia membaca sendiri. "Dunia sihir? Jadi dunia itu ada? Lalu buku ini? Keluarga Al?"

Cepat-cepat, Prim membaca paragraf demi paragraf yang tetulis di dalamnya. Muncul nama Voldemort yang akhirnya diketahui oleh Prim nama itu sempat dilarang diucapkan bebas oleh para penyihir, kemudian nama Albus Dumbledor dan Severus Snape, mengingatkan Prim dengan nama Al. "Dua orang idola ayah Al yang disematkan pada diri Al. Albus dan Severus. Mereka adalah Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts—" baca Prim dengan dada sesak tak karuan.

Dengan cepat Prim membaca lembar demi lembar buku itu. Ia akhirnya menemukan nama Harry James Potter, anak dari keluarga Potter yang disebut sebagai nama pahlawan yang selalu disebut sebagai musuh bebuyutan sang raja kegelapan, anak yang bertahan hidup, lolos beberapa kali dari mantra pembunuh dan ia adalah.. "ayah Al? Jadi ini mengapa Al sangat dikenal oleh banyak warga Godric's Hollow? Karena ia anak dari Harry Potter, sang pahlawan dunia sihir,"

Dan benar saja, sang penulis buku itu, Hermione adalah salah satu dari trio emas selain ayah Al dan paman Al, Ronald Weasley, kakak dari ibu Al, Ginny.

Satu demi satu sejarah sihir Prim baca. Dan memang benar, desa tempatnya tinggal adalah desa pemukiman banyak penyihir, namun tak jarang beberapa Muggle ikut tinggal di sana. Salah satunya adalah dirinya.

"Jadi selama ini isu itu memang benar," air mata Prim jatuh. Ia baru tahu, Al menyembunyikan masalah besar ini darinya, "kau pengecut, Al," ucapnya.

Jauh dari rumah Prim, di kamar dengan perabotan yang terlihat miring, Al meringkuk di dekat jendela kamarnya. "Maafkan aku, Prim. Aku tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu," ucap Al. Ia tak takut orang lain mendengarnya, toh ia sendiri di kamar itu. Ya, ia tidur sendiri. James tak pernah diperbolehkan tidur dengannya.

Al kembali berbohong pada Prim.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Cerita Al sama Prim yang kirim pesan malam-malam terisnpirasi dari kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat Anne lagi kirim-kiriman pesan sama teman kampus Anne. Ya.. jadi dapat inspirasi dari dia. Buat Kiki, thanks ya! ^_^

 _ **Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Al dan Prim?**_

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya. Anne tunggu review kalian juga, ya!

 **Thanks,**

Anne x


	7. The Cover

**_Hai, everyone!_**

Rekor, nih, Anne paling lama enggak update. 4 hari! Maaf banget sibuk persiapan lebaran dan kunjungan ke rumah-rumah keluarga. Jadi nggak enak!Jadi baru lebaran ke dua ini Anne bisa update.

Oh ya sebelumnya Anne mengucapkan SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI, buat semua pembaca Anne yang merayakannya. Mohon maaf kalau selama ini Anne sering buat salah atau buat cerita yang tidak mengenakkan kalian semua. Mohon maaf lahir batin ya, _everyone!_ ^_^

 **Ninismsafitri** : wahhhh apa Willow marah? Jawabannya di sini! Thanks ya :)

 **KiruKirua** : Iya, dong. Penyihir harus sembunyikan identitas mereka. Serba salah deh, Al. Thanks :)

Baiklah langsung ke TKP, ya. Anne buat agak sedikit panjang wordsnya. Itung-itung lebaran! *Hehehe apa hubungannya :)*

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Sore itu Prim kembali berbeda. Matanya sembab saat menarik kursi di ruang makan. Peeta mengamati putrinya itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Sayangnya, Peeta tak cukup nekat untuk langsung memberondong pertanyaan tajam. "Biar Katniss yang urus. Mungkin Prim bisa lebih terbuka dengan ibunya," batin Peeta.

"Kabarnya, hari ini Mr. Potter dan keluarganya sudah kembali, ya?" tanya Peeta tiba-tiba. Setangkup roti isi diletakkan Katniss di piringnya.

Katniss mengangkat pundaknya, "tak tahu. Kelihatannya mereka belum ada di rumahnya. Seingatku sih, Mrs. Potter bilang kalau mereka akan kembali sekitar—" Katniss melihat ke arah kalender meja, "dua hari lagi, ya dua hari lagi, bukan sekarang. Benar, kan, Prim? Al mengatakannya juga padamu? Prim? Prim?" Katniss memanggil-manggil Prim berulang kali namun tak ada respon.

Baru di sadari, ternyata wajah Prim tampak berantakan sekali. "Kau tak apa, sweetheart? Kau seperti vampir kehabisan darah, wajahmu kacau sekali," ungkap Katniss khawatir.

"Aku seperti tak enak badan, Mom. Hanya butuh istirahat sebentar," Prim bohong.

"Istirahatlah, nanti Mom buatkan bubur untukmu," tawar Katniss diikuti anggukan lemah Prim.

Prim memilih keluar dari ruang makan dan mengambil buku yang beberapa hari lalu ia pinjam dari Lily. Buku yang membuka tabir rahasia di mana tempatnya saat ini tinggal, rahasia tentang kemasyuran tetangga terdekat mereka tentang sejarah masa lalu mereka, bahkan jati diri Al, orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Setapak menuju batas pemisah antara kediaman Potter dan Mellark, Prim menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap rimbunan tanaman rambat milik keluarga Potter yang menutupi pagar kayu halaman belakang rumahnya. Tangan Prim meraih satu batang kayu yang paling terlihat berbeda dari pagar, memutarnya searah jarum jam dan.. terbukalah lubang seluas tubuh orang dewasa di hadapannya. Dari lubang itu pula, tampak halaman belakang rumah keluarga Potter yang hijau dan asri. Sepi. Karena memang tak ada penghuninya.

Dengan masih membawa buku itu, Prim mengendap-endap keluar melewati lubang. Perlahan, kepalanya terbebas dahulu diikuti tubuh dan kedua kakinya.

Cepat, Prim sudah berada di halaman rumah Al.

Memang tak ada orang di sana. Pintu terkunci dan gorden pun tampak tertutup dari balik kaca jendela. "Aku tak percaya kalau keluarga ini adalah penyihir. Bahkan keluarga penyihir terkenal seantero Inggris bahkan negara lain pun pasti juga mengenal mereka," Prim mengamati sekeliling halaman, tak ada ubahnya halaman belakang rumah pada umumnya.

Bummm..!

Badan Prim hampir saja limbung saat suara dentuman keras itu terdengar. Tanah di sekitarnya berguncang pelan. Seperti ada sentakan keras di dalam. Suara teriakan lantas ikut terdengar silih berganti di area jalan Godric's Hollow.

"Berikan mantra-mantra pada rumah para Muggle!" teriak seseorang di luar. Prim mendengar kata itu lagi. "Muggle, itu aku!" ujarnya.

Saling bersautan suara-suara lecutan, dentuman, dan tembakan bercampur jadi satu. Tak sedikit pula suara teriakan dan langkah orang-orang yang berlarian. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Prim ketakutan.

Di beberapa sudut desa, kilauan cahaya berwarna warni tampak meluncur terbang dengan bebasnya lantas menyebar membentuk setengah lingkaran menyelubungi area-area di bawahnya.

"Rumahku?" Prim melihat ada cahaya berwarna putih kebiruan mulai menutupi area rumahnya. "Mom, Dad, dan Rye masih di sana. Aku har—"

Busss!

"Suara apa lagi itu? Dari dalam rumah Al?" Prim mengamati apa yang terjadi di dalam tanpa melangkahkan kaki sedikitpun itu mendekat. Prim masih takut. Ini adalah hal asing yang baru pertama ia lihat.

Sedikit lama, suara hempasan itu perlahan mengabur dan digantikan oleh suara beberapa orang.

"Kita terlambat,"

"Bagaimana ini, Harry?"

"Kita harus buat perlindungan di rumah ini dulu, ah lihat—"

Mengikuti arahan dari suara yang ia dengar, Prim ikut menoleh ke arah langit. Kilauan cahaya putih perlahan menutupi Godric's Hollow. Tidak seperti awan yang bergerak pertanda hujan, cahaya itu bergerak menurun dan jatuh melingkar menuju perbatasan desa.

"Untung saja kita sampai sebelum mantera pelindung itu menutup. Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

Prim mendengar lagi suara dari dalam rumah. Ia kenal, itu suara Ginny.

"Kita sekarang ke halaman belakang. Kita berikan mantera pelindung untuk rumah ini. Aku takut mereka juga mengincar kita," ujar suara yang Prim tahu itu suara Harry.

Selanjutnya Prim hanya perlu menunggu mereka semua keluar dan melihat kehadirannya di sana. Prim bersiap untuk bertemu Al kembali. "Aku di sini, Al," batin Prim mencoba kuat.

Pintu terbuka, sosok Harry dengan tongkat di tangannya yang pertama muncul. Manik hijaunya langsung tertuju pada sosok cantik berambut panjang di halaman rumahnya. "Prim?" panggil Harry pelan. Panggilan itu seolah ikut memanggil Al ikut mendekat.

"Wi-willow?" ulang Al. Sama dengan Harry, Al juga sudah siap dengan tongkat di tangannya.

"Hai, semua! Kalian juga akan ikut perang dengan penyihir lain?" tanya Prim dengan tangis hampir tumpah.

James melihatnya heran, langsung menujukan pandangannya ke sekitar rumah Prim. "Ke-kenapa dia tak terpengaruh mantera? Rumahnya sudah diberi mantera pelindung, bukan?" kata James.

"James!" tahan Ginny.

"Mantera itu diberikan saat aku sudah berada di halaman belakang rumah kalian. Jadi kesimpulannya, aku tak terkena mantera untuk Muggle itu," tutur Prim sangat tenang meski wajahnya sama sekali tak terlihat tenang. Keringat dingin bercucuran di sekitar wajahnya.

Semua yang mendengarnya terkejut. Prim dengan lugas mengatakan istilah Muggle itu tanpa cacat. Seperti orang yang sudah paham dengan artinya. "Ini," Prim menunjukkan buku sejarah perang Hogwarts karya Hermione. "aku sudah membacanya sampai selesai dalam waktu semalam. Aku tahu semuanya," tutup Prim dengan suara bergetar.

Cepat-cepat Harry lantas mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat ke arah Prim sambil berkata, "maafkan kami, Prim. Tapi kamu harus—"

"Tunggu sebentar, Mr. Potter!" Prim menghentikan mantra yang akan Harry rapalkan untuknya. Harry berniat me-obliviate Prim. Harry cepat menghentikan ayunan tongkatnya. Ia tak bisa menggunakan mantera lain saat ada Muggle yang melihatnya dengan sadar.

Prim mendekat ke arah Al.

Al melangkah maju, ia sudah cukup dekat dengan posisi Prim. "Berikan pada Lily, aku yang mengambilnya. Jangan salahkan adikmu, karena aku meminjam buku ini tampan memperlihatkannya pada Lily terlebih dahulu," ujar Prim singkat.

"Willow!" panggil Al dan Prim melangkah mundur meninggalkannya.

Prim berbalik, melihat wajah Al kembali "namaku Prim.. Albus," kata Prim pelan.

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya, sosok hitam tiba-tiba melayang mendekat dan dengan cepat menuju tubuh Prim sebagai sasarannya. Beberapa Dementor dapat lolos masuk ke dalam Godric's Hollow.

"Aaaaggghhh!"

"Willow! Expecto Patronum!"

Cahaya muncul dari ujung tongkat Al dan membentuk wujud seekor burung elang besar dengan sayap yang membentang lebar coba menghalau serangan dementor pada tubuh Prim. Ketiga dementor yang lain tak sempat mendekat karena menerima serangan Potranus dari Al.

Sekitar tiga menit berlangsung, Prim dikejutkan dengan sihir yang dilakukan Al tepat di hadapannya. Al benar penyihir, dan ia melihatnya sendiri. Al berdiri di dekatnya dengan tongkat dan mantera yang terdengar aneh di telinganya. Ditambah lagi, cahaya berbentuk elang itu.

Dementor seketika hilang. Namun tak berarti masalah selesai. Prim masih dalam keadaan sadar, sesadar-sadarnya.

"Al.. apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Prim melihatmu!" teriak James.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia mendapatkan kecupan Dementor, James," balas Al. Ia kesal kenapa kakaknya itu masih bisa marah padanya saat ia harus menolong Prim yang akan didekati oleh Dementor.

Al lupa bahwa tindakan menolongnya itu tadi memang salah.

"Al, kau bisa kena masalah Kementerian saat kau tunjukkan sihirmu di depan—" suara Lily terhenti. Ia tak tega mengatakan istilah Muggle di depan Prim. Gadis itu terlihat kasihan menyadari bahwa tetangganya sendiri adalah seorang penyihir.

"Lily benar, Al. Tak seharusnya kau menyelamatkan aku. Kau bisa dijatuhi hukuman karena melakukan sihir di depanku, di depan seorang Muggle. Bahkan sebelum Lily mengatakannya, aku sudah tahu itu, Al," Prim berlari menuju pintu rahasia Al. Prim berniat lari dari rumah Al.

Harry dan Ginny tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Putra mereka baru saja melakukan pelanggaran yang akan berujung pada masalah besar di Kementerian dan juga Hogwarts.

"Aku harus mengejarnya!" seru Al dan berlari menyusul Prim yang merangsak keluar dari semak.

"Tapi diluar bahaya, Son!" cegah Harry.

"Maka dari itu, Dad. Aku harus menyusul Willow. Dia sendirian!" ujar Al tetap kekeuh untuk menyusul Prim.

Ginny menahan lengan Harry cepat yang siap untuk lari menghentikan Al, "biarkan. Al pasti bisa menjaga Prim. Mantra Potranusnya sudah bisa ia kendalikan dengan baik, Al mampu menjaga dirinya, Harry. Kita amankan rumah baru ikut membantu yang lain mengehentikan kawanan Dementor itu," pinta Ginny menenangkan Harry. Harry tak boleh terbawa emosi dalam situasi seperti ini

"Kalian berdua masuk, anak-anak!" perintah Ginny pada James dan Lily.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Harry sudah merapalkan tiga mantera pelindung untuk rumahnya sambil mengangkat tongkatnya sampai setinggi kepala.

"Kau tak melihat bagai Al tadi?" tanya Ginny setelah Harry menyelesaikan mantranya.

"Maksudmu?" ulang Harry wajahnya menyiratkan rasa khawatir yang memuncak.

"Kau lupa bagaimana sikapmu dulu saat aku sedang dalam bahaya?" Ginny menggenggam tangan Harry erat. "Aku berusaha melindungimu," jawab Harry.

"Karena?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, sayang! Aku tak mau ada yang menyakitimu!" napas Harry terengah karena pengucapan mantera tadi. Meski hanya merapalkan mantra, energi yang dikeluarkan tak sedikit, rasanya cukup melelahkan juga.

Ginny tersenyum, "itu dia yang lakukan Al, dia sedang jatuh cinta, Harry! Kau mendengar tadi dia menyebut nama Prim dengan nama Willow?"

Ya, sedikit banyak Harry dan Ginny mendengar percakapan Al da Prim tadi. Sesekali mereka mendegar Al memanggil Prim dengan sebutan yang berbeda, bukan Prim tapi Willow.

"Dan yang aku tahu, nama Prim sebenarnya adalah Willow, namun Mrs. Mellark terbiasa memanggilnya dengan Prim karena mengingat adiknya yang sudah meninggal. Hanya orang-orang yang dianggap spesial bagi Prim yang tahu bahwa nama sebenarnya adalah Willow. Itu artinya, Prim secara tersirat memberikan harapan itu pada Al,"

"Bahwa Prim juga menaruh perasaan pada Al?"

Ginny tersenyum, "jadi jangan kau marahi Al. Tindakannya memang sudah benar, walaupun menyalahi aturan. Dia juga sedang menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang,"

"Tapi, Ginny! Al akan mendapat masalah besar. Ia bisa dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts! Aku pernah merasakan ketakutan itu, Ginny!" Harry masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Di luar sana penyihir lain sudah ikut membantu para Auror untuk menghentikan para Dementor yang beruah kembali.

Ada tawanan Azkaban yang kabur beberapa hari lalu. Dementor di sana sedang berusaha keras mencari keberadaan buronan itu sampai ke masuk ke pemukiman. Jika sudah masuk ke wilayah pemukiman, para Dementor itu tak segan-segan lagi untuk menyerang siapapun yang ada di dekatnya. Ini sangat berbahaya, terutama jika Muggle yang menjadi korban.

"Kau tenanglah.. kita bisa mencari cara lain untuk masalah Al. Semoga Kementerian bisa meringankan hukuman Al nanti karena ia terpaksa melakukannya demi menolong seserang, sayang. Sudahlah, kau cepat bergabung dengan yang lain, kau pasti di tunggu dengan anggota Auror yang lain. Biar aku di rumah menjaga anak-anak!"

Dengan berat hati, Harry berpamitan pada Ginny dan kedua anaknya untuk bergegas keluar menghentikan Dementor yang berkeliara di sekitar perumahan mereka.

* * *

Al berlari menyusuri jalanan. Tujuannya kini hanya satu, menuju danau biru. Ia yakin Prim pasti ada di tempat itu. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Willow. Maafkan aku!" Ia harus segera menjelaskan semuanya. Segera.

Dan benar saja, Prim tampak duduk meringkuk di bawah pohon Willow, tempat favoritnya bersama Al menghabiskan waktu. "Willow!" panggil Al. Prim tetap merundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu kau akan kemari," sahut Prim pelan. Ia menanggis.

"Maafkan aku, Will. Kami terikat peraturan. Aku.. aku harus menyembunyikan semuanya darimu. Aku memang pengecut, Willow,"

Willow lantas berdiri, mencari sudut yang tepat untuk menatap Al. "Kau memang pengecut, Al. Kau sudah membiarkan aku menjadi orang bodoh di Godric's Hollow ini. Tak tahu tentangmu, tentang keluargamu, tentang sekolahmu—"

"MAAF, WILL—"

"Dan membiarkanku terlalu jauh jatuh dalam bayang-bayangmu, Al," Prim terisak, "pertemuan kita salah, kau seharusnya tak bertemu denganku dan mengatakan 'hai' di hari itu. Aku terlanjur jatuh cinta padamu, Al, kau jahat!"

Badan Prim langsung bergetar tak kuasa menahan emosinya. Baru kali ini, cinta benar-benar membuatnya sakit dan hampir mati. Dengan Al, Prim merasa nyaman.. namun baru ia sadari, dengan Al pula.. ia bisa dalam bahaya.

"Please, Willow.. maafkan, aku. Kami.. aku! Memang penyihir. Dan aku tak bisa menyalahi takdirku. Ini kesalahan terbesar yang aku lakukan padamu, Willow,"

"Aku memang marah, Al. Aku menyesal, mengapa tak dari dulu aku membaca buku itu dan mengetahui lebih cepat tentangmu, aku tak mengenalmu di saat semua orang mengenalmu, sedangkan aku? Aku hanya sekedar tahu namamu,"

Al mendekat, mendekap tubuh Prim semampu yang ia bisa. Menghiraukan segala serangan mereka yang masih sibuk dengan para Dementor menyebalkan itu. "Sudah terlambat, Willow. Apa yang sudah kita miliki sekarang, tak mudah untuk dilepaskan begitu saja. Aku mencintaimu, Willow. I love you,"

"Aku takut, Al!"

"Kau takut apa? Dementor itu tak lagi muncul. Kau selamat, aku bisa menjagamu dengan—"

"Dan membiarkanmu mendapat masalah sampai kau harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Aku sudah menjadi pengancam dari kehidupanmu, Al. Cukup! Tapi—"

"Tapi apa?" tanya Al mendesak.

Semuanya sudah menjadi kacau sekarang, "ada yang lebih aku takutkan sekarang," Prim menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Al. Berjalan mendekati danau yang mulai terlihat biru. Prim menengadah.

Benar saja, sedang bulan purnama. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan melihat danau biru benar-benar menjadi biru. Prim merutuk sebal, mengapa disaat seperti ini danau biru tampak indah. Jauh berbeda dengan suasana hatinya sekarang.

Prim menghela napas berat, "aku takut melupakanmu, Al," katanya saat berbalik melihat Al kembali.

"Aku membaca buku karya bibimu, banyak Muggle yang melihat para penyihir melakukan sihir harus dibersihkan ingatannya tentang apa yang sudah ia lihat. Dan aku tahu.. tadi ayahmu akan melakukan itu padaku, kan? Itulah sebabnya aku memintanya untuk berhenti sebelum aku lari ke danau," tangannya terlipat di dada sangat erat. Kebiasaan Prim yang Al tahu jika gadis itu sedang banyak masalah. Takut ataupun marah.

Masih dengan tenang, Al mendengarkan penjelasan Prim tentang ketakutannya, "aku takut ingatanku tentangmu menghilang begitu saja," tangis Prim kembali tumpah. Tubuhnya terduduk saking lemasnya, "aku tak mau jadi penghias persembunyianmu, Al. Aku ingin menerimamu apa adanya, kau laki-laki yang baik, Al,"

"Willow," mereka kini tepat terduduk di bawah sinar bulan malam yang begitu terang, diiringi riak tenang suara danau biru yang tampak cantik dengan warna langit malam berhias semburan bintang saling berkedip manja.

Al tahu, itu akan terjadi. Ingatan Prim harus segera dibersihkan. "Apa salah dan kurangku, Al?"

"Kau tak salah, Willow. Ini sudah takdir, kau ditakdirkan sebagai manusia biasa, tapi aku tidak. Tapi apa kau lupa.. kita banyak sekali kesamaan. Dan satu hal yang membuatku dan kau ditakdirkan memiliki kesamaan adalah.. cinta,"

Mereka terdiam, menikmati suasana Godric's Hollow yang mulai tenang. Para Auror dan warga sudah berhasil membersihkan desa dari ancaman Dementor. "Aku tak akan melupakanmu, Willow. Aku akan jaga kenangan sepanjang waktu kita bersama, kau bisa saja lupa _but, you're still here and I'm still here_ ,"

" _I love you_ , Willow,"

" _I love you_ , Al," dan kecupan itu semakin indah. Beruntung, malam ini danau biru benar-benar biru saat mereka bersatu.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Jadi Anne nulis ini sambil dengerin track lagu di ponsel Anne. Ehh nggak tahu kenapa bisa yang keputer lagu melow-melow. Salah satunya lagunya Sam Hunt yang Take Your Time. Jadilah, sedikit banyak feelnya dapat dari lagu itu. Satu lagi, pas akhir chapter ini, tiba-tiba cerita yang Anne tulis kenapa mengarah ke lagunya Rossa sama Pasha yang Terlanjur Cinta. Aduhhh parahh! *langsung ubek-ubek iTunes*

Baiklah, cukup untuk chapter 7, apa yang harus Prim dapat setelah semuanya ia tahu? Dan bagaimana nasib Al dengan Kementerian dan Hogwarts?

Anne tunggu review kalian ya! Sepi, nih, padahal yang baca banyak! Oke! Biar Anne semangat!

 **Thanks,**

Anne x


	8. Department of Mysteries

**_Hai, everyone!_**

Anne muncul lagi!. BTW sekarang lama ya updatenya.. ya mencoba nggak terlalu rajin sekarang, hehehe.. *maaf, jangan ditiru* Ya karena Anne juga ada pekerjaan lain. Masih harus ke rumah keluarga yang jauh-jauh buat dikunjungi. Suasananya kan masih lebaran. Mohon maklum, ya! Tapi Anne sudah siapkan Chapter ke 8nya.

 **LumosAsphodel31** : Untuk Muggle yang tahu keadaan penyihir, ini juga yang sempat aku pikirin saat buat premis cerita ini. Apa Prim aku buat bisa menyimpan rahasia Al atau keputusan rekayasa ingatan, soalnya seperti yg kamu bilang, Seperti Petunia dan keluarga Dursley. Terus aku mikir lagi, mereka, kan, masih ada keluarga, maksudnya tinggal di rumah yang sama (Harry tinggal dengan Petunia yang diberi amanat ngurus Harry), sedangkan Prim.. hanya sekedar tetangga. Ya.. untuk akhirnya.. tunggu bagaimana keputusan Anne nulis cerita ini, oke! Thanks :)

 **Ninismsafitri** : Aduhhh aduhh penasarannya ditahan ya! Ikuti terus ceritanya. Apa yang akan dialami Willow? Ayo tebak! Thanks ya :)

 **Kiru Kirua** : Selamat Idul Fitri juga buat kamu, Kiru *panggil Kiru boleh?* :) Hahaha aku udah empet sama si Voldy..! :P Thanks :)

Baiklah.. langsung ke TKP, yuk!

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

"Aku ikut?"

"Tentu, kau sudah melihat semuanya, bukan?"

Al mengandeng tangan Prim menuju pintu rahasia mereka di halaman belakang. Sekali sibak semak-semak yang mengumpul, terlihat lubang setinggi satu meter setengah tertutup kayu. Al masuk lebih dulu, Prim mengikuti dari belakang.

Di sana, James sudah menatap mereka penuh pertanyaan. Tak hanya James, Lily juga terlihat khawatir dengan menggenggam buku yang menjadi sumber masalah.

"Akhirnya kalian kembali," kata Ginny mengamati kedua anak muda yang baru datang itu.

"Maaf, Mom. Kami butuh waktu, ahh.. Dad di mana?" tanya Al.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang menghentikan Ginny, "Dad di sini, Al. Kita butuh bicara, sekarang. Semuanya masuk, begitu juga kau, Prim. Mari ikut kami," ajak Harry pada semua orang.

Dengan langkah pasrah, Al dan yang lainnya menuruti semua ajakan Harry yang siap dengan pembicaraan serius malam ini. Di dalam ruang tamu, rupanya sudah ada yang menunggu. Bukan seseorang melainkan seekor.

"Burung hantu?" Prim terkejut.

"Siapa dia, Dad?" Lily mendekati si burung hantu lantas mengelus kepalanya pelan. Burung itu datang dengan sebuah surat yang ia gigit di paruhnya

Harry duduk di sofa tunggal dan meminta yang lain duduk di sofa panjang di dekatnya. "Dia burung dari Kementerian, Lily. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia sampaikan. Untuk—" kata Harry terpotong. Ia melihat Al. 'Putraku akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang pernah aku alami dulu,' batin Harry kasihan. "Untuk Al," lanjutnya

Burung hantu berwarna coklat dengan semburan warna hitam di beberapa bulunya itu mengantarkan surat dengan logo M besar di sisi kiri atas.

"Untuk Mr. Albus Severus Potter," teriak surat itu dengan sudut ungu berubah menjadi bibir.

Prim melirik ke arah Ginny, memohon untuk segera dijelaskan. "Namanya Howler. Surat yang bisa berbicara. Biasanya dia bisa membentak-bentak. Tergantung siapa dan apa isinya," tutur Ginny.

Al duduk dengan tegang menunggu apa yang selanjutnya disampaikan oleh surat dari Kementerian untuknya. "Kementerian telah menerima informasi bahwa pukul 6:50 sore, Anda mengeluarkan mantera Patronus di hadapan Muggle. Sebagai pelanggaran mutlak, atas Dekrit Pelanggaran Pemakaian Sihir di Bawah Umur, dan dengan ini Anda dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,"

Apa yang ditakutkan terjadi juga. Al merasa lehernya seperti dicekik. Harry hanya bisa mendesah lemas mengetahui putranya harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah. "What?" Prim mendelik.

"Terjadi juga," kata Al lirih. Ketakutan akan tindakannya menyelamatkan Prim terjadi juga. Ia dikeluarkan.

"Al, tenanglah. Kita tunggu keputusan dari sidang indisiplinernya nanti. Semoga Profesor McGonagall bisa menangguhkan hukumanmu," Harry berusaha tenang dengan meraih tangan Al. Telapak tangan Al dingin.

"Oh Merlin, Mengapa Al harus dikeluarkan Dad? Bukankah sihir dapat dilakukan di depan Muggle kecuali dalam keadaan nyawa sedang terancam? Al melakukan itu untuk menyelamatkan Prim, bukan?" Lily coba membela Al.

Howler dari Kementerian lantas diam setelah mengucapkan salam dan merobek dirinya sendiri menjadi potongan kertas kecil-kecil untuk mengakhiri pesan itu. "Benar, itulah mengapa Dad ada keyakinan Al bisa tertolong, Lils. Dulu aku juga begitu," Harry mengingat bagaimana susahnya ia saat harus menjalani sidang.

"Aku juga harus sidang seperti Dad dulu? Seperti cerita Dad waktu itu?"

"Tidak, Al. Kau hanya akan disidang secara sederhana tanpa melibatkan banyak anggota Wizengamot. Dulu Dad dipersulit karena memang ada skandal di dalamnya. Tetaplah tenang, Son,"

Ginny menyempatkan mengambilkan minum untuk yang lain. Segelas air putih ia sodorkan pada Harry sedangkan para anak sudah meraih gelas masing-masing. "Terima kasih," kata Harry dan Ginny tersenyum. Wanita bersurai merah itu berharap air dapat menenangkan sejenak suasana yang terasa tegang.

"Lalu, apa tentang kasus ini Kementerian tidak tahu? Bukankah para Auror sudah ikut campur dalam penangkapan Dementor tadi, Harry?" tanya Ginny.

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung. Apa mungkin Mr. Shacklebolt tak tahu tentang penyerangan Dementor ini? Ia, kan, tak lagi Auror—"

"Tapi jadi kepala Kementerian. Dad tanya saja semoga bisa membantu Al," sergah James.

"Tak bisa, James. Aku sudah tak sebebas dulu menghubunginya. Apalagi untuk urusan Kementerian. Meski kami sama-sama bekerja di naungan yang sama,"

Untuk urusan pribadi, Harry memang dekat dengan Kingsley. Bahkan sejak Harry masih muda pun, mereka sudah dekat. Banyak hal yang Kingsley bantu dalam masa-masa sulit saat di Hogwarts dulu. Itu dulu.

"Berarti, Al memang harus dikeluarkan?" Prim akhirnya bersuara.

"Belum tentu, Prim. Kita akan usahakan Al baik-baik saja. doakan semoga urusan dengan Kementerian bisa teratasi," Ginny memeluk Prim lembut. Ia ikut merasa kasihan dengan Prim yang harus dihadapkan dengan masalah yang tampak aneh bagi seorang Muggle.

Malam semakin larut. Harry mempunyai inisiatif untuk menghubungi Ron dan Hermione untuk membantunya. Harry lupa menjelaskan masalah Al pada Ron saat mereka melakukan penangkapan Dementor sore tadi.

Mengingat mantra pelindung semakin melemah, Harry meminta Prim untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnya dengan memberikan peringatan tentang masalah yang baru saja ia ketahui. "Tetaplah bersikap seperti biasa, Prim, mengingat memorimu belum dimanipulasi. Kami harap kau bisa mengerti dengan keadaan ini," kata Harry sambil mengantar Prim keluar dari rumah.

"Tapi, sir, bagaimana dengan Mom, Dad, dan Rye? Ingatan mereka? Lalu kondisi mereka?"

"Kau tenang saja. Mantera pelindung itu tidak akan membahayakan keluargamu. Mereka hanya dijaga memorinya. Mereka akan merasa biasa saja, tanpa mengetahui kejadian apa yang terjadi tadi. Jadi bersikaplah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kalian akan aman,"

Prim memeluk Ginny berusaha menyalurkan rasa takutnya. Meskipun terlihat tegar, Prim menyimpan rasa khawatir tentang dirinya, keluarganya, dan tentu saja Al. Akibat dirinya, kemungkinan Al bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya dan bisa lebih parah dari itu.

"Willow!"

"Al—"

"Maafkan aku, ya. Aku benar-benar pengecut," kata Al di saat keluarganya yang lain masuk ke dalam rumah kembali, "aku takut menghadapi konsekuensi atas tindakanku sendiri," ujarnya.

Al menunduk penuh penyesalan. Dirinya lemah sekali di hadapan Prim. Sesuatu yang paling ia taidak suka sebagai seorang laki-laki. "Al, aku mengenalmu. Aku sadar, ternyata aku sudah mengenalmu. Kau laki-laki yang kuat. Kau berani, meski kau melawan arus. Karena memang itu dirimu. Kau hebat, Al," tangan Prim mengusap noda air mata yang mulai mengering di pipi Al.

"Bekas air mata ini tak seharusnya ada, ini yang harus dihilangkan. Jangan jadi pengecut!" Prim tersenyum.

"Aku masih di sini, Al,"

"Aku juga,"

Mereka masih bersama. Di sisa kenangan yang sebentar lagi harus sirna.

* * *

Box kotak telepon perlahan turun. Sedikit lagi akan menyentuh lantai marmer hitam yang terlihat mewah dari kejauhan. Kantor Kementerian. Harry dan Al berada kini.

"Dad—"

"Tenanglah, son. Di sini memang selalu sibuk, ayo jalan," Harry mengandeng tangan Al segera melanjutkan perjalanan.

Penampilan Al sedikit lebih formal. Ia mengenakan jelana kain dan jas berbahan wol sederhana berwarna abu-abu menutupi kemeja biru yang ia pakai. Al siap untuk mengikuti sidang pertamanya. "Kita akan menemui Aunty Hermione. Dad sudah menghubunginya," kata Harry disela sapaannya pada para pegawai Kementerian yang lebih dulu menyapanya ramah.

Sepanjang perjalanan di dalam lift, Al terus mengamati tangannya yang sibuk meremas ujung jas yang ia pakai. Ia bak seorang pesakitan yang siap dieksekusi mati. Pikiran Al sudah dibuat melayang ke mana-mana. Harry sempat melihat ke arah putranya itu singkat.

"It's gonna be oke, son," bisik Harry dari belakang.

Sampai pada lantai yang dituju. Department of Mysteries, seru suara yang menyambut kedatangan Harry dan Al. Di ujung gerbang lain, muncul Hermione dengan pakaian khas pegawai wanita. Rambutnya ia sanggul tidak terlalu tinggi dengan poni yang disisakan menjuntai di sisi wajahnya.

"Hai!" panggil Hermione sambil berlari.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga," sambung Hermione. Ia menyalami Harry dan Al bergantian. "Sidangnya akan segera dimulai lima menit lagi,"

Harry megangguk paham, "baiklah, mungkin kau harus cepat ikut Aunty Hermione sekarang,"

"Lalu, Dad? Tak ikut?" Al panik mendengar perintah ayahnya.

"Sayangnya, Dad tidak bisa ikut sekarang. Ada yang harus Dad urus. Mungkin nanti akan ada Uncle Ron di dalam. Uncle Ron jadi salah satu saksi Auror yang ikut dalam penyerangan kemarin. Al—" Harry mengarahkan tubuh Al agar menatapnya, "dengarkan Dad. Dulu Grandpa Arthur berpesan pada Dad, berbicaralah saat kau ditanya. Oke! Kau mengerti?"

Al pasrah. Ia mengerti.

"Aku harus mengajak Al masuk sekarang, Harry," Hermione pamit dan mengajak Al untuk mengikutinya masuk dalam ruang sidang. Dari kejauhan Harry terus mengamati punggung putranya itu semakin menjauh, dan hilang terhalang oleh pintu ruang sidang.

Harry seolah melihat dirinya kembali di masa lalu. Sekali lagi, Harry teringat bagaimana dirinya dulu berusaha tenang ketika introgasi mengenai tindakannya ketika menolong Dudley dari serangan Dementor.

* * *

"Sidang indisipliner, pelanggaran yang dilakukan oleh Albus Severus Potter dengan penginterogasi Hugine Lufkin, menteri sihir Kingsley Shacklebolt,"

Duk duk duk..!

Tiga ketukan palu kayu memberikan tanda bahwa sidang dimulai. Kingsley mengamati anak yang duduk risau di hadapannya. Sangat mirip dengan orang yang ia kenal.

"Karena memang kau putra Harry," batin Kingsley.

Beberapa anggota wizengamot sudah bersiap dengan posisi mereka memberikan keputusan akhir. Di bangku lain, tampak Ron dan seorang anggota Auror lain juga mengikuti jalannya sidang Al. "Aku tak tahu sampai seperti ini masalahnya," bisik Allie, teman Ron dari devisi Auror.

"Aku juga, aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Al di depan sana," bisik Ron.

"Lalu ayahnya mana? Bukankah Harry juga bisa ikut sidang ini?"

"Dia sedang ada urusan sebentar, Harry menyerahkan tanggung jawabnya tentang Al sementara padaku sebelum ia kembali,"

Kingsley kembali melanjutkan pembacaan tuntutan dari Kementerian. "Tuduhan disebutkan bahwa dengan kesadaran penuh atas legalitas dan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh saudara Albus Severus Potter bahwasannya telah mengeluarkan mantera Patronus di hadapan Muggle—" baca Kingsley. Ia menurunkan perkamen yang dibawanya dan beralih menatap Al.

"Aku tak habis pikir mengapa kau bisa melakukan itu, nak?" suara Kingsley sangat pelan.

"Untuk saksi dari terdakwa? Bagaimana?"

Mendengar panggilan Kingsley, Ron dan Ira berdiri bersama. "Saya, Ronald Bilius Weasley dan Allie Chris Jepsen, devisi Auror, selaku saksi dari terdakwa. Dua saksi lain masih dalam penangguhan sementara," tutur Ron lebih formal. Jauh dari kesan santai yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Baiklah, untuk Mr. Potter, apakah Anda sadar dan mengakui telah menggunakan mantera Patronus di hadapan Muggle?" tanya Kingsley sopan dengan tidak terlalu mengintimidasi Al.

Al tak kunjung menjawab, sejenak ia memikirkan bagaimana ayahnya berpesan. Ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Kingsley, "ya, saya menggunakan mantera Patronus di depan Muggle tapi saya menggunakan untuk menyelamatkannya dari serangan Dementor—"

"Apa mungkin? Dementor?" Potong Hugine.

"Benar, kami para Auror melakukan penyerangan mendadak saat beberapa Dementor masuk ke kawasan Godric's Hollow," bela Ron menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Ia sudah tak tahan melihat keponakannya diserang pertanyaan yang bisa saja menjebak Al.

Ron menceritakan bagaimana para anggota Auror bertindak bersama beberapa pihak dari Departemen Kecelakaan dan Bencana Sihir.

Seperti berita baru, para anggota wizengamot saling berbisik membicarakan tentang kebenaran berita. Begitupula Kingsley yang merasa tak tahu apa-apa sebagai Menteri Sihir.

"Jika pihak kementerian sihir tidak mengetahui sebelumnya, memang dari kami, devisi Auror dan dari Departemen Kecelakaan dan Bencana Sihir, belum memberikan laporan utama. Namun, dari kami, Markas Besar Auror, diwakili oleh ketua Auror kami, Mr. Harry Potter sudah menyerahkan laporan sementara tentang jalannya penyerangan di kawasan Godric's Hollow. Untuk dari pihak Departemen Kecelakaan dan Bencana Sihir, mungkin bisa diperiksa langsung dengan pihak yang bersangkutan," Allie ikut menjelaskan.

Seseorang dengan map besar di tangannya dari pihak anggota staf menteri sihir mengangkat tangannya, "benar, staf pengawas sudah menerima laporan sementara atas nama Harry James Potter. Laporan tersebut ada bersama saya," kata pria berambut pirang sepundak itu.

"Tapi kami butuh pengakuan dari saksi tambahan, karena tak mungkin Muggle bisa melihat Dementor kecuali ketika Dementor lepas dari kontrol—"

"Saya membawa saksi tambahannya," pintu terbuka kembali dengan memunculkan Harry bersama seseorang yang membuat Al sulit mengatupkan mulutnya.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Whoaaapppssss! Bagaimana? Siapa yang dibawa Harry?

Anne tunggu review kalian, ya. Jangan sungkan untuk review. Review kalian yang Anne tunggu! Nantikan chapter 9nya :)

 **Thanks,**

Anne x


	9. Like I'm Gonna Lose You

_**Hai, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi dengan chapter 9. Ada apa di sini?

 **Kiru Kirua** : 10 point for Kiru. Thanks, hehehe!

 **Ninismsafitri** : kasihan juga, sih, sama Al. Wahhh apa Willow? Ikuti terus ceritanya, ya. Thanks :)

Baiklah langsung dinikmati saja.

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Harry memakai jas senada dengan celana yang ia kenakan tampak lebih formal meski terkesan santai. Bersama dua orang lain, seorang pria dewasa dengan seragam abu-abu dan perempuan muda.. yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah..

"Willow?" panggil Al pelan. Ia tak mampu berteriak meluapkan rasa bahagianya karena melihat gadis itu datang, hukuman Al bisa saja ditambah karena membuat keonaran di ruang sidang.

Tangan Harry meraih pundah Prim pelan, mendorongnya masuk lebih mendekat ke sekitar kursi pengadilan Al. "Harry James Potter, saksi terdakwa, atas nama keanggotaan devisi Auror. Saya membawa dua saksi tambahan—"

Pria yang juga ikut bersama Harry dan Prim melangkah lebih dekat ke arah meja Kingsley. Melewati Al yang mengamatinya penuh pengharapan besar.

"Saya Jonathan Underwood, dari Departemen Kecelakaan dan Bencana Sihir," pria bernama Jo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas jinjingnya. Satu buah amplop besar dengan logo departemen yang diusungnya.

Melalui staf Kingsley, Jo menyerahkan berkas laporannya. Ada sekitar tiga lembar hasil laporan yang diperiksa oleh staf Kementerian itu. Berkas yang diserahkan Jo sebenarnya adalah laporan penangkapan Dementor bersama tim Auror yang berlangsung kemarin.

"Pihak kami baru saja menyelesaikan laporan karena memang paska penangkapan, tim departemen kami langsung mengurus segala urusan pengembalian 6 Dementor langsung ke Azkaban. Begitupula dari tim Auror yang masih menyerahkan laporan sementara pada Kementerian," jelas Jo. Al memang mengetahui ayahnya sendiri setelah penangkapan sore itu langsung sibuk dengan mengurus berkas laporan untuk Kementerian. Bahkan Al sendiri yang menemani Harry hingga larut malam untuk menyelesaikan laporan itu.

Jo kembali mundur sejajar dengan posisi Harry dan Prim berdiri. Kini giliran Harry yang mengajukan argumennya. Rupanya Harry menyadari sikap ketakutan Al yang semenjak kedatangannya di ruang sidang tak lepas memandangi dirinya.

"Memang, jika dilihat dari laporan yang diberikan oleh dua devisi yang bersangkutan menunjukkan benar-benar ada penyerangan Dementor ke kawasan Muggle. Sementara kami masih butuh bukti lain untuk membuktikan keterlibatan Muggle yang melihat secara langsung keberadaan Dementor,"

"Bagaimana dengan korbannya sendiri?" Harry mengajukan Prim untuk duduk di kursi menggantikan Al yang dipersilakan duduk di dekat Ron dan Allie.

Prim menyamankan posisi duduknya sejenak, mengatur roknya yang menutup hingga lima senti di bawah lutut. Jarang ia mengenakan rok dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Hobinya berburu membuatnya lebih nyaman jika mengenakan celana panjang.

"Saya lihat Anda memang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan suasana di sini, Nona. Sekarang, coba perkenalkan diri Anda dan ceritakan secara singkat di mana Anda tinggal sebagai Muggle," Kingsley mempersilakan Prim untuk berbicara.

"Nama saya Willow Primrose Mellark. Saya penduduk baru di kawasan Godric's Hollow. Saya tinggal bersama orang tua dan adik laki-laki saya. Rumah kami terletak di dekat kediaman keluarga Potter.. rumah Albus," Prim menghentikan cerita singkat tentang siapa dirinya.

Satu persatu pertanyaan diajukan untuk Prim, mulai dari status Mugglenya, pengetahuannya tentang dunia sihir sampai situasi serangan Dementor yang ia alami.

"Saya lebih dulu masuk ke wilayah pekarangan keluarga Potter sebelum cahaya itu menutupi rumah saya. Saya tak tahu pasti, sampai saya mendengar teriakan orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa rumah saya sudah diberikan mantera pelindung. Saya tetap berada di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Potter sampai Mr. Potter dan anggota keluarga yang lain menemukan saya di sana—"

Seluruh kejadian yang sempat membuatnya ketakutan harus rela ia ceritakan kembali. Al mendengar semua penuturan Prim begitu jelas. Prim tidak berbohong.

"Lalu, bagaimana kronologis Anda bisa melihat Dementor secara langsung?"

"Makhluk itu.. saya tak tahu apa itu Dementor atau bukan, maaf,"

"Ow.. begitu.. sekarang coba gambarkan seperti apa makhluk itu?" Hugine makin penasaran dengan pengakuan Prim. Sementara di sudut berbeda, pikiran Al mulai terpecah antara, memikirkan nasibnya nanti dan nasib ingatan Prim.

Kingsley mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat kearah Prim. "Yang saya lihat hanya dua makhluk yang memakai tudung, sekelebat berwarna hitam. Dan saat mereka mendekat, rasa dingin itu tiba-tiba terasa. Entah mengapa saya juga merasa seperti kehilangan rasa bahagia. Saya seperti ingin menangis,"

Seiring dengan perhatian Al pada Prim, Ron di sisi Al coba mengkonfirmasi bagaimana sebenarnya Al bisa melakukan tindakan senekat itu. Allie sempat melarang Ron bertanya, namun.. apa daya, "aku reflek Uncle," jawab Al sambil masih mengamati penjelasan Prim di depan Kingsley.

"Karena kau ingin menyelamatkan gadis itu? Kata Harry, kau sering menghabiskan waktu dengan dia, ya? Apa kau sedang ja—"

Plakk, pukulan telak mendarat sempurna di punggung Ron dari Allie. "Bukan saatnya untuk kau cari gosip di sini, Mr. Weasley," ancam Allie.

Sidang masih berlanjut dengan penuturan Harry selaku saksi dan orang tua dari Al. Harry tidak berniat untuk membujuk Kingsley atas nama sahabat, tapi menurutnya ia harus bertindak sebisa mungkin melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang ayah yang melindungi anaknya. Tanpa harus berbuat kotor di dalamnya.

Beberapa anggota wizengamot dengan jubah kebesaran mereka bersiap untuk berunding memberikan hasil sembari menunggu Kingsley menuntaskan tanya jawabnya dengan Prim.

"Saat itu pula, Al tiba-tiba mendekat dan menghalau makhluk hitam itu dengan tongkat yang mengeluarkan cahaya terang berbentuk elang dan mengusir mereka pergi. Sihir. Ya sihir," kata Prim tampak begitu tegang.

Pertanyaan terakhir Hugine tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh Al saat menolongnya selesai dijawab Prim dengan tuntas. Selanjutnya, Al tinggal menunggu keputusan akhirnya.

"Melakukan sihir di luar sekolah saat usia dibawah 17 tahun memang kesalahan, namun tak berarti menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang juga sebuah kesalahan," Harry berkata pelan dikesempatan terakhirnya memberikan pembelaan. Manik hijaunya menatap sang duplikat penuh harap, seolah berkata, 'Dad akan menyelamatkanmu, nak,'

"Jika mendalami hasil laporan yang sudah diberikan, secara garis besar, dari pihak Kementerian sendiri terjadi misunderstanding dengan pihak Auror beserta Departemen Kecelakaan dan Bencana Sihir. Namun, dengan adanya masalah ini, kami sepakat tetap melakukan sidang karena dari terdakwa masih dinyatakan melakukan pelanggaran kode etik sihir di bawah umur," Kingsley membuka perkamen baru yang baru saja selesai di tulis oleh stafnya yang lain.

Hugine memeluk map hitamnya, mengamati ekspresi Al yang sama kalutnya dengan beberapa orang yang lain. Salah satunya Prim yang masih duduk di bangku introgasi. "Pihak saksi Muggle yang dihadirkan mengaku bahwa ia benar melihat Dementor di dekatknya serta melihat dengan jelas dan sadar.. bahwa terdakwa melakukan sihir secara langsung. Oleh sebab itu, untuk saksi Muggle secepatnya akan dilakukan modifikasi ingatan seperti aturan yang berlaku," Hugine kembali mengambil alih.

"Bagi yang setuju terdakwa diyatakan bersalah?" tanya Hugine kepada para anggota wizengamot yang lain. Sekitar 30 persen mereka mengangkat tangan. Al meringis ketakutan. Ternyata masih ada yang menganggapnya bersalah, meski sebagian kecil.

Merasa cukup, beberapa yang mengangkat tangan sudah menurunkannya satu persatu. "Bagi yang setuju membebaskan terdakwa dari segala tuduhan?" tanya Hugine berbeda dan cepat-cepat ia mengangkat tangannya lebih dahulu.

Dan jadilah.. hampir semua anggota yang tak mengangkat tangan sebelumnya memberikan dukungan Al untuk bebas dari tuduhannya. Kingsley pun tampak tak ragu mengangkat tangannya tanda setuju.

Kingsley menghitung mereka yang mengangkat tangan dan bersiap mengambil tongkat kayunya sembari berseru, "Dibebaskan dari segala tuduhan!"

DUK! Ketukan terakhir Kingsley mengakhiri semua. Al bebas..

Selanjutnya lantas berjalan begitu cepat, Harry memberikan kode pada Prim untuk turun dari kursinya dan ikut keluar bersamanya. "Dad, Willow! Tunggu! Kalian mau ke mana?" namun tak ada salah sau dari mereka sempat mendengar suara panggilan Al.

Ron dan Allie sigap menghalau tubuh Al untuk tidak mengikuti Harry dan Prim pergi. "Aku mohon Uncle, lepaskan aku," bujuk Al pada Ron, ia sangat berharap pamannya itu mau melepasnya.

"Tidak bisa, Al. Ayahmu harus membawa gadis itu ke Departemen Kecelakaan dan Bencana Sihir," kata Ron.

"Departemen Kecelakaan dan Bencana Sihir? Untuk apa?"

"Ingatannya harus dimodifikasi sebelum keluar dari Kementerian. Ia tak bisa pulang dengan ingatan masih jelas tentang semua ini, Al. Kau pasti sudah paham itu," giliran Allie yang menjelaskan.

Al tersentak kaget. Itu artinya sebentar lagi Prim harus lupa semuanya.

"Aku mohon, Uncle! Lepaskan aku, aku harus mengejar, Dad! Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Willow! Aku mohon!" Al terus berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Ron sekaligus Allie pada tubuhnya, namun tak bisa. Kekuatan Al jauh lebih lemah dibandingkan Ron. Ditambah dengan Allie yang membantunya.

Al melihat dua orang dewasa itu penuh permohonan, "kalian pernah jatuh cinta, kan?" tanya Al tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya sudah mulai lebih stabil.

"Al—"

"Ada satu hal yang paling menyedihkan dari orang yang sangat kita cintai, Uncle. Saat ia tak bisa mengingat masa-masa bahagia bersama kita. Semuanya hilang, dan mungkin.. untuk kemungkinan kembali bersatu, akan berbeda,"

Sebagai orang yang jauh lebih pengalaman tentang urusan perasaan cinta, Ron tahu betul bagaimana menjadi Al yang baru tahu bagaimana seseorang jatuh cinta.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti sudah paham itu. Kalian sudah dewasa," kata Al melemah.

Tiba-tiba, Allie melepas cengkraman tangannya dari pundak kanan Al, ia tersenyum, "aku tahu, Al," kata Allie. Ia merelakan Ron mengambil tindakan akhir untuk Al. Harry dan Prim semakin jauh, dan Ron harus segera melakukan sesuatu untuk Al.

"Pergilah!" tukas Ron pasrah. "Aku bahkan jauh lebih tahu daripada kau, nak! Kejar gadis itu!" dan dengan senang hati, Al berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar Harry dan Prim yang bersiap masuk ke dalam lift.

"Terima kasih, Uncle!"

* * *

Sepanjang lorong, Prim tak banyak bicara sementara mengikuti langkah Harry yang semakin cepat. Sama dengan Prim, Harry juga tak banyak bicara meski ia sesekali memandang Prim dengan senyuman.

"Seperti aturan Kementerian tadi, kita harus ke Departemen Kecelakaan dan Bencana Sihir sekarang," jelas Harry. Ia harus mengatakannya sementara Prim masih terus diam. Tidak enak juga lama-lama tak saling berbicara, batin Harry.

Prim mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar lorong. Di sana tak ada pintu lain mengarah ke sebuah kantor. "Untuk apa? Datang ke sana dengan lift boks telepon lagi?" tanya Prim kebingungan. Saat ia dijemput oleh Harry di rumahnya, Harry beralasan mengajak Prim untuk mencari sekolah di sekitar London. Namun saat Prim berhasil dibujuk Harry ikut, Prim akhirnya tahu, bahwa ia diminta untuk menjadi saksi dalam persidangan Al di Kementerian Sihir.

Suatu pengalaman baru bagi Prim saat ia harus masuk boks telepon merah di pinggir jalan bersama Harry. Merasakan boks yang ia masuki bergetar dan bergerak seolah ia tenggelam di trotoar. Kemudian sampai di suatu tempat dengan cahaya yang sangat terang serta sambutan suara perempuan yang terdengar ramah bak pelayanan informasi di bandara.

"Ingatanmu harus segera dimodifikasi, Prim. Karena sangat berbahaya jika kau kembali ke dunia Muggle tetap dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini," ujar Harry.

"Dimodifikasi? Kenapa tak di rumah saja?"

"Di rumah? Lalu siapa yang harus melakukannya? Mereka harus datang ke rumahmu dan membuat orang tuamu dan adikmu juga tahu tentang ini? Tidak mungkin, nak!"

Prim sejenak terdiam. Memikirkan kemungkinan keluarganya juga akan tahu jika pemodifikasian ingatannya dilakukan di rumahnya. "Anda, sir?"

"Aku? Aku bisa saja melakukan obliviate padamu, bahkan saat kau melihatnya pertama kali saat di halaman belakang kemarin. Tapi ada pihak yang bertanggung jawab dan bertugas khusus untuk melakukannya sendiri, Prim. Kau harus siap, apapun yang terjadi nanti. Aku bisa pastikan kau akan baik-baik saja,"

Ya, Prim tahu tidak akan apa-apa. Itu juga yang ia pernah ia baca dari buku milik Lily. Tapi siapa tahu kebenarannya bukan begitu.

"Dad! Willow!"

Seru Al dari jarak 5 mile. Harry menoleh dan mendapati Al terengah berusaha mengejar. "Tunggu!" panggil Al sekali lagi.

"Al, kenapa kau ikut? Ron? Allie?" Harry gelagapan mendapati putranya siap mendekat. Ia sudah berusaha cepat agar Al tak mengejar mereka.

Harry menghampiri Al dan memeluknya. "Thank you, Dad," kata Al di pelukan Harry.

"Always, Son. Siapapun orang tua akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkan anaknya," jawab Harry tak kalah terharunya. Senang rasanya Harry berhasil melindungi darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Lalu, kalian mau ke mana? Mengapa tak menungguku?"

Harry mencari celah untuk mengamati perubahan ekspresi Prim yang benar saja.. gadis itu seperti ketakutan. "Ke tingkat 3. Tepatnya ke Markas Besar Pelupaan. Prim harus kesana," katanya.

"Jadi benar, Prim harus.. ahhh Merlin!"

"Al, tenanglah. Ini juga untuk kebaikan Prim. Kau tak mau, kan, kalau Prim akan selalu ketakutan mengingat semua ini? Percayalah," bujuk Harry. "Aku tahu ketakutanmu, nak,"

Kalimat terakhir Harry seolah menjadi sengatan listrik paling mematikan bagi Al. Jantung Al berdegup kencang merasakan makna perkataan ayahnya itu. Ya, selama ini Al sudah menyadari Harry pasti tahu hubungan dekatnya dengan Prim.

"Aku—aku hanya takut," kata Al singkat.

Harry cukup diam, membiar Al meluapkan emosinya. "Ayo ikut Dad! Prim, ayo!"

Diikuti oleh Al dan Prim, Harry melangkah menuju sudut lorong yang berbeda di Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir. Sepasang pintu kayu ek mereka lewati dan tampaklah sebuah area cukup luas dengan banyak sekat membentu ruang kecil. Ada beberapa orang sedang berada di sana sambil berbicara satu sama lain. Tak lupa banyak memo yang terbang ke sana kemari dan mendarat di beberapa meja.

Prim mengamati sekelilingnya, matanya tertuju pada papan di sudut depan area itu. Markas Besar Auror. "Ini kantor Anda, sir?" tanya Prim pelan. Takut beberapa orang di sana mengamatinya.

"Benar, kau pasti sudah tahu kalau kau benar sudah membaca buku itu sampai habis," kata Harry dan Prim mengangguk.

"Hai, Harry. Bagaimana sidangnya?"

"Hai Larry. Syukurlah, sudah selesai. Al bisa bebas. Bukti-buktinya sudah pasti. Ah ya terima kasih sudah membantu mencarikan Mr. Underwood," Harry menarik kursi di depan papan besar dengan tempelan poster-poster buronan sampai denah dan skema penyerangan. Beberapa tulisan yang ada di sana begitu Al kenal. Sebagian besar gambar dan tulisan skema penyerangan adalah tulisan tangan ayahnya sendiri. Harry Potter.

Beberapa orang berseragam Auror yang tampak bergerombol lantas ikut mendekat dan menyapa Harry sopan. "Selamat pagi, sir. Maaf kami sedang tak ada tugas," kata seseorang berambut ikal meminta maaf pada Harry.

"Tak apa, asal kalian tak membuat pekerjaan sia-sia selama istirahat ini," kata Harry sambil tersenyum ramah. Ia tak akan marah jika anak buahnya tertangkap tangan sedang bersantai saat memang tak ada pekerjaan. Sebagai kepala Auror, ia harus bersikap tegas namun tak memanfaatkan posisinya demi menghakimi anak buahnya sendiri.

Seorang wanita yang duduk di bilik paling depan mengamati Al dan Prim yang masih berdiri di belakang Harry tanpa sedikitpun berbicara. "Ahh Mr. Potter, kenapa tak sering-sering kau ajak putramu main kemari. Lihatlah dia tampan sekali!"

"Hei, akhirnya kau menunjukkan keperempuanmu juga, Tessa. Aku kira kau tak tahu pria tampan," seru seorang pemuda dari sudut bilik di bagian belakang. Tessa, memang terkenal sebagai Auror wanita yang hampir mirip seperti pria. Tubuhnya kekar dan terkesan bergaya tomboy. Di usianya yang hampir sama dengan Harry, ia belum kunjung menikah.

Tawa pecah di markas Auror. "Siapa dulu ayahnya? Sudah-sudah.. kenapa jadi saling goda, sih?" Harry menenangkan anak buahnya agar tak begitu kencang saat tertawa. Markas mereka masih di wilayah departemen yang serius, bukan santai seperti yang sedang terjadi.

"Al, Prim. Aku tahu, kalian butuh waktu. Jadi, aku beri kalian kesempatan beberapa menit untuk berbicara berdua. Masukklah ke ruanganku, buat kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin, nak,"

Al dan Prim paham, mereka berjalan masuk ke ruangan dengan papan penanda bertuliskan Head of Auror, Harry J. Potter.

Melihat Al dan Prim masuk ke ruangan Harry, para anggota Auror ternganga tak mengerti. Beberapa langsung menyerbu Harry dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Urusan anak muda. Sudah, kembali bekerja," hardik Harry langsung disambut cepat oleh anak buahnya.

Di dalam ruangan Harry, beberapa penghargaan sampai foto-foto keluarga terpajang di tembok dan meja kerjanya. Tumpukan perkamen dan karton tebal bertuliskan nama departemennya saling tumpuk di beberapa sudut ruangan. Rapi dan tersusun rapi.

"Ayahmu memang hebat, Al," kata Prim tiba-tiba.

"Yahh dia ayah yang hebat. Tak hanya hebat bagi kebanyakan penyihir di sini, tapi khusus untukku.. dia benar-benar pahlawan bagiku dan keluargaku. Aku sangat ingin sepertinya,"

Pintu ruangan tak sampai tertutup rapat. Masih ada cela sedikit yang memungkinkan orang lain melihat mereka. "Kau harus sepertinya, Al,"

"Ya. Tentu. Aku akan jadi pahlawan untuk orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Salah satunya seperti kau," kata Al duduk di sofa kecil di samping rak kayu.

Prim memilih duduk di kursi kecil dekat meja kerja Harry. "Tapi aku malah membahayakan orang lain saat aku berusaha melindunginya. Sulit untuk bisa seperti Dad,"

"Tidak, Al. Kau lupa, ya, banyak yang harus dikorbankan orang-orang sekitar ayahmu saat pertempuran dulu. Bahkan, keluargamu banyak yang meninggal karena ikut terlibat di dalamnya. Ayahmu sendiri sering merasa bersalah pada mereka yang telah kehilangan nyawanya. Bukan begitu?"

Prim melihat foto keluarga Potter yang bergerak-gerak. Satu bingkai terlihat sepasang suami istri dengan bayi yang digendong sambil tertawa. Prim tak pernah melihat foto itu sebelumnya, namun ia sendiri menebak jika foto itu adalah foto ayah Al saat masih bayi bersama kedua orang tuanya. Prim tahu sejarah singkat tentang kakek dan nenek Al yang terbunuh saat ayah Al masih bayi.

Berbeda dengan foto yang lain, ia sangat mengenal satu-persatu wajah di foto itu. Keluarga Al. Harry dan Ginny tersenyum sambil memeluk ketiga anaknya, James, Al dan Lily yang ikut tersenyum duduk di atas rerumputan hijau.

"Aku akan melupakan semua ini," Prim membelai bingkai foto yang ia amati lembut.

"Willow, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku pengecut, Will!"

"Cukup, Al. Kita sudah berjanji kan? Kau akan tetap di dekatku, begitupula aku. Begitu pula dengan perasaan ini. Aku mencintaimu, Al, seakan aku akan.. kehilanganmu. Seolah aku akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebentar lagi,"

Prim mengucapkannya dengan napas satu-satu. Menahan suaranya agar tak luput isakannya didengar Al. "Tapi kau akan ucapkan itu juga sekarang, Will,"

"Al—" tahan Prim membuat Al terguncang, "mungkin sebentar lagi aku seolah kan menghilang dan kembali merasa kesepian. Kita tak tahu kapan waktu akan membuat kita bisa berdiri berdua kembali. Tapi.. aku memohon satu hal padamu,"

Suara Ron dan Allie terdengar memasuki area markas besar Auror. Mereka sudah sampai.

Prim berdiri, dengan air mata jatuh tepat di lencana tamu Kementerian yang terpasang di dadanya, Prim berbisik, "tetaplah bersamaku,"

"Always!"

Dan akibat kecerobohan Ron yang penasaran dengan siapa di dalam ruangan Harry, akhirnya.. dengan wajah penuh penasaran, para Auror itu melihat betapa bahagianya menjadi anak muda yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Rasanya aku ingin cepat pulang dan memeluk istriku, sir," seru salah satu Auror yang diketahui baru saja menikah.

Ron mendesah bahagia, senyuman tersungging di bibirnya, "indahnya menjadi anak muda," kata Ron diikuti anggukan Harry dan yang lainnya.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Huftt.. sudah chapter 9.. Tinggal satu lagi.

Banyak penulis yang punya cara sendiri buat mencari fill di tulisan mereka. Kalau Anne sering pakai musik. Biasanya instrumen piano, gitar, atau cello. Tapi nggak jarang juga buat denger lagu-lagu. Nah, untuk chapter ini.. yang sempat keplay dari ponsel lagunya Sam Smith yang Stay with Me dan lagunya Meghan Trainor yang Like I'm Gonna Lose You, yang feat. John Legend itu, loh. Jadi, kalau kalian negrasa seperti pernah tahu, karena memang Anne terinspirasi dari lagu itu. Hehehe..!

Baiklah, Anne tunggu review kalian dan bisa berikan request cerita buat Anne juga, silakan! Dan jangan lupa tunggu chapter akhir dari fic ini. Oke!

 **Thanks,**

Anne xo


	10. Stay with Me

**_Hai everyone!_**

Anne datang lagi dengan chapter 10, nih. Seperti yang Anne infokan sebelumnya, ini chapter akhir. Anne bilang kalau ini adalah fic pertama Anne yang membutuhkan waktu paling lama dalam proses updatenya. Banyak masalah yang menghambat Anne nggak bisa update cepat seperti biasanya. Mulai dari kesibukan, lebaran, mudik, koneksi internet, sampai kesehatan Anne yang menurut. Yups, Anne lagi sakit sekarang. Tapi Anne bela-belain buat bisa update hari ini di atas kasur malam-malam. Niatnya cerita selesai pas hari ulang tahunnya Daniel Radcliffe pas 23 Juli kemarin. Tapi gagal.

Ya mohon maaf, ya. Minta doanya juga semoga Anne cepat sembuh. Tinggal batuk sama pileknya, nih.

 **Ninismsafitri** : owww.. *tepuk-tepuk punggung* request kamu aku tampung. Jadi pengen buat juga yang khusus Teddy. Udah mulai jalan nih plot ceritanya di kepala aku. Thanks ya supportnya :)

 **Agatha Gabriella Saputra** : Aaaawww *siulin Al sama Willow* akhir kisah mereka ada di chapter ini. Selesai. Thanks supportnya selama ini, Agatha :)

 **Kiru Kirua** : yups, aku buat cara perpisahan mereka sedikit lebih manis, tanpa melupakan sakitnya perasaan mereka. Sakitnya tuh di sini, hehe. Terima kasih banyak, Kiru! :)

Baiklah, karena sudah selesai balas review, langsung saja, yuk!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Menunggu dan menunggu. Al mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya sembari berpikir tentang bagaimana nasib gadis yang ia cintai di dalam ruangan itu. Dua kali tepukan tangan Ron di punggungnya membuat merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

Di depan mereka, Markas Besar Pelupaan, masih sibuk dengan eksekusi seorang Muggle yang baru saja mendapat tindakan dari Kementerian. Namanya Willow Primrose Mellark dan ia sangat dicintai oleh Al.

"Seperti apa cara mereka memodifikasi ingatan Prim, Uncle?" tanya Al pada Ron.

Ron membuat sedikit gerakan naik pada kedua pundaknya. "Aku tak pernah mengantar Muggle untuk dimodifikasi ingatannya, Al. Mungkin nanti kau tanya ayahmu saja. Oke! Sabarlah," Ron membujuk Al untuk kembali tenang.

Hari semakin sore, itu menurut penglihatan Al pada cahaya di jendela-jendela Kementerian. Meski di bawah tanah, cahaya yang masuk sudah diatur sesuai keadaan di luar.

30 menit berlalu. Kini mendekati satu jam waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat Prim melupakan masalah tentang sihir. Benar saja, pintu terbuka dan keluarlah Harry dengan membawa tubuh Prim yang tak sadarkan diri di gendongannya.

"Willow? Dad, kenapa sampai tak sadar?" Al bergegas berlari menuju ayahnya.

"Ingatannya tentang sihir terlalu banyak, Prim juga mengingatnya lebih dari satu hari tanpa modifikasi ingatan. Jadi mereka butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Prim tak tahu lagi dengan sihir. Kita harus segera membawa Prim pulang. Dad takut Mr. dan Mrs. Mellark curiga,"

Al tahu, itu memang yang terbaik untuk Prim. Ia juga tak mau Prim menjadikan dirinya sebagai orang yang akan dirugikan jika mengetahui urusan sihir yang sama sekali tak akan ia mengerti.

Keluar dari area Kementerian, Harry masih menggendong Prim dengan kedua tangannya. Di belakang, Al diminta Harry untuk mewaspadai orang-orang yang sekiranya melihat mereka curiga. Pasalnya, Prim dalam keadaan tidak sadar dalam gendongan Harry.

"Maaf, tolong bantu jaga putri saya sebentar. Saya mau menghubungi istri saya di rumah," Harry mulai bermain sandiwara di pinggir area parkir mobilnya di stasiun. Al menurut saja dan berpura-pura sedih melihat keadaan Prim. Walaupun sebenarnya ia memang sedih melihat keadaan Prim.

Sepasang suami istri nampak kasihan melihat keadaan Prim yang sangat pucat. "Adikmu, nak?" tanya si suami. Al mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Sakit," jawab Al singkat. Takut menjawab lebih jauh dan merusak semua sandiwara mereka.

Harry mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera menghubungi Ginny. "Halo, Ginny—" panggil Harry sedikit keras. Harry sengaja masih ada di dekat suami istri itu agar mereka dianggap benar tentang keadaan Prim.

"Harry? Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" Ginny terdengar panik.

"Ahh maaf lama. Mereka butuh memeriksa keadaan Prim lebih teliti—" kata Harry sesekali melihat keadaan Prim yang didudukkan di kursi panjang.

"Ow.. tapi ia tak apa-apa, kan?"

"Prim tak sadarkan diri. Kata dokter ia harus menjalani tes laboratorium lagi untuk mengetahui hasilnya," Harry menelan ludahnya susah payah. Saatnya bermain drama.

Ginny terdiam, mencerna perlahan kata-kata Harry yang tak masuk akal. Urusan Kementerian mengapa harus ada dokter? "Harry, kau bicara apa, sih? Kok ada dokter segala? Tes laboratorium apa?" Ginny bingung.

"Kami masih di stasiun, ada suami istri yang baik hati mau menjaga Prim selagi aku menghubungimu. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang dengan Al," kata Harry berharap Ginny mengerti maksudnya.

Dari balik sambungan, Ginny berdehem, "ahh aku paham Mr. Potter, kau genius. Kau sedang bersama Muggle di sana?" tanyanya.

"Benar, mereka meminjamkan selimutnya sementara untuk Prim. Tunggu di rumah, kami akan pulang," ucap Harry semakin tak masuk akal. Harry mengakhiri sambungan teleponya sementara Ginny memuji keahlian aktinya.

"Oh terima kasih, Mr. Mrs. Lambert," kata Harry sembari membenarkan selimut di tubuh Prim.

"Sama-sama, Mr. Potter. Kasihan dia, sebenarnya dia sakit apa sampai harus dites lab kembali?" tanya Mrs. Lambert sambilmengelus rambut Prim.

"Kami belum tahu hasilnya. Menurut dokter, putri saya memiliki tumor, mereka takut jika sudah berkembang menjadi kanker melihat keadaannya sudah seperti ini. Tinggal menunggu hasil lab selanjutnya," tutur Harry berusaha senatural mungkin.

"Ow.. kasihan dia, aku juga sempat terkena kanker. Tapi sekarang sudah sembuh, semoga putrimu baik-baik saja," jawab Mr. Lambert ikut berduka.

Dengan sedikit mengubah posisi Prim, Harry kembali mengangkat tubuh Prim dan memasukkan ke dalam mobil. "Sudah, ambil saja selimutnya. Kasihan dia kedinginan nanti," kata Mrs. Lambert.

"Terima kasih banyak, semoga kalian sehat selalu," ucap Harry cepat dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Sepanjang jalan, Al terus menjaga tubuh Prim agar tak limbung. Pundak kananya siap dijadikan sandaran Prim. Demi kota London di malam hari, Al dan Prim kini sangat dekat.

"Maafkan, aku, Prim. Aku sudah membuatmu seolah sakit keras," kata Harry dibelakang kemudi.

"Kenapa harus kanker, Dad? Itu menakutkan," tanya Al sambil membenarkan posisi selimut di badan Prim.

Harry tertawa, tangannya masih sibuk dengan kemudi. Putar kanan putar kiri. "Hanya itu yang terlintas di kepala Dad tadi. Kanker terdengar paling masuk akal," kata Harry.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, Dad,"

"Apa boleh buat, Dad harus menemani Mom-mu,"

Harry dan Al lantas tertawa bersama. Namun Prim sama sekali tak berkutik ataupun menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan siuman. "Dad, kenapa Willow tak sadar-sadar, ya? Apa sekuat itu ingatannya,"

"Ya, menurut petugas yang menangani Prim tadi, ingatannya terlalu kuat. Ditambah lagi ia terlalu banyak memikirkan masalah ini di kepalanya. Seharian."

"Jadi—" Al terdiam, kata-katanya seolah menjadi mantra mematikan jika benar ia ucapkan. Ia tak ingin apa yang sedang ia pikirkan terjadi. "Prim sudah lupa semuanya?"

Harry menggeleng pelan. Mobilnya sudah berputar ke kawasan perumahan. Beberapa menit lagi mereka akan sampai rumah. "Entahlah, yang pasti, semua hal tentang sihir yang ia ketahui sudah lenyap dalam pikirannya. Tinggal kita menjaga rahasia jati diri kita saja sebentar lagi. Jangan sampai kita kecolongan seperti sebelumnya,"

Kecolongan. Itu dia. Al merasa kata-kata itu ditujukan untuknya. Ia yang membuat Prim mulai merasakan kehadiran sihir di dekatnya. Dan itu semua karena dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Dad—"

"Untuk apa, nak?" Harry memalingkan wajahnya pada Al di bangku belakang bersama Prim.

Wajah Al seolah memberikan penjelasan pada Harry bahwa Al benar-benar merasa bersalah. "Karena aku selalu dekat dengan Willow, dia jadi tahu segalanya. Aku—"

"Kau tak salah, Al. Ini hanya kecelakaan. Kita semua juga tak mau masalah seperti ini muncul. Tapi, Dad bangga padamu, Al. Kau berani menanggung risiko menyelamatkan Prim walaupun kau tahu itu melanggar aturan," tutur Harry seraya mengulum senyum, "cinta memang susah, ya,"

Dess.. Al lagi-lagi mendapat sindiran telak dari Harry. Al hanya tersenyum tanpa mau berkomentar. "Dad juga pernah muda, son! Oh Merlin.. rasanya aku sudah merasa tua sekali. Anakku sudah kenal perempuan cantik! Sebentar lagi aku akan punya menantu dan.. cucu? Hahaha—" gurau Harry penuh kepuasan.

"DAD!" Al memukul pundak Harry pelan dari belakang.

* * *

Godric's Hollow, desa yang damai dengan warganya yang ramah-ramah. Mereka selalu terbuka dengan siapapun dan memiliki hubungan sosial yang sangat baik antar sesama. Meski sebagian dari mereka berlatar belakang yang berbeda, penyihir ataupun Muggle. Mereka satu, warga Godric's Hollow.

Harry menghentikan mobilnya di dekat. Tidak sampai di depan pagar. "Oke, kita sampai—"

"Kenapa berhenti di sini, Dad?" Kenapa tak masuk saja?" tanya Al.

"Kita masih membawa Prim, Al. Kau lupa? Dan sekarang, Dad akan menyadarkan Prim dan membuat ia seolah-olah tertidur dalam perjalanan. Dad membawanya ke persidanganmu dengan alasan mencarikan sekolah untuknya,"

"Lalu bagaimana kalau ayah ibunya bertanya hasil pencarian sekolahnya?" Al mengambil selimut di tubuh Prim dan membetulkan posisi duduknya.

Harry mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya di depan wajah Prim. Popp! Seketika tubuh Prim menghilang dan berganti duduk di bangku depan.

"Dad sudah punya ini," tunjuk Harry pada brosur sekolah Muggle yang ia dapatkan sejak beberapa hari lalu. "Dad sempat datang ke sekolah itu sebelumnya untuk mencarikan sekolah Prim dan Rye, tapi belum sempat Dad bicarakan dengan Mr. Mellark. Kebetulan sekali, bisa jadi alibi Dad mengantar Prim pulang,"

Rupanya Harry sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang. "Kau hebat, Dad. Lalu aku bagaimana?"

"Sekarang kau turun, dan masuk ke rumah. Dad akan mengantarkan Prim ke rumahnya. Dad sudah mengirim pesan pada Mom tentang posisi ayah dan ibu Prim sekarang. Dan mereka masih ada di rumah mereka," kata Harry penuh keyakinan.

Kini saatnya Al keluar dan menyerahkan segalanya pada ayahnya. Berat sekali Al harus merelakan Prim dengan keadaannya yang baru. Ia takut Prim benar-benar melupakannya.

"Percayalah pada, Dad. Berpikirlah positif semoga ingatannya tak banyak menghilang. Oke! Kau harus keluar sebelum Dad membangunkannya sebentar lagi. Jika Prim bangun dan masih melihatmu di sini, rencana kita bisa gagal, Al,"

Al mengangguk, paham. Sangat amat paham. Tangannya meraih pembuka pintu mobil dan bergegas keluar dengan selimut bekas menutupi tubuh Prim didekap erat di dadanya. Masuk ke halaman depan, Al masih tak kuasa harus melepas Prim begitu saja. Ia masih mengamati mobil Harry di balik pagar.

Mata Al melihat ayahnya sedang menggerakkan tangan kanannya pada Prim. Menggerakkannya naik turun dari kepala menuju ujung kaki tanpa menyentuhnya sekalipun. Ada cahaya kuning muncul dari tangan Harry dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Prim yang tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah selesai, Harry bergegas menyalakan mobilnya dan bersikap seperti biasa. Prim perlahan sadar. "Syukurlah," batin Al. Prim bangun tanpa sempat Al menyapanya 'hai' seperti dulu. Moment sebelum ia pergi sekarang, perpisahannya dengan Prim. Lalu mereka akan berpisah, sementara mereka sendiri tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Di dalam mobil, Prim merasakan dirinya lemas. Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan menyadari ia masih di dalam mobil Harry. "Mr. Potter?" panggil Prim lirih.

"Ah.. akhirnya kau bangun juga, Prim. Aku sampai tak tega membangunkanmu, kita sudah hampir sampai di rumahmu. Kau sudah bawa brosur sekolahnya, kan?" kata Harry bersikap sewajarnya.

Prim bingung. Brosur sekolah apa? Ia lantas melihat tas coklat yang ia bawa, membukanya dan mencari tahu apa memang ada brosur sekolah di sana. "Ahh ada, ini brosur—"

"Sekolah barumu, kan. Kau pasti kelelahan seharian ini, sampai kau ketiduran. Nanti tunjukkan pada ayah dan ibumu. Tinggal pilih sekolah yang mana, kalau sudah yakin, aku bisa membantumu lagi saat mendaftar nanti,"

Prim hanya bisa diam dan mencerna satu persatu tentang penjelasan Harry tentang masalah sekolah itu. Prim tak sadar bahwa ia sedang dipermainkan. Sampai di rumah Prim, Harry mengantarkannya sampai masuk ke rumah.

Peeta dan Katniss menyambut kedatangan keduanya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Maaf jika sampai malam, saya mencarikan alternatif sekolah lain yang agak sedikit jauh dari sini, ya untuk bahan perbandingan saja. Semua brosur sekolahnya sudah dibawa oleh Prim. Semua sekolah yang saya pilihkan itu memiliki jenjang yang dibutuhkan untuk Prim dan Rye juag. Jika masih ada masalah bisa saya bantu kembali, Mr. Mrs. Mellark,"

Harry menjelaskan sedikit banyak alasannya mengapa sampai menjelang malam ia baru mengantar Prim pulang. Karena efek modifikasi ingatan itu, sedikit banyak membuat Prim hanya bisa diam dan mengiyakan segala penjelasan Harry, yang sebenarnya ia sendiri tak yakin jika seharian berkeliling London mencari sekolah.

"Kami yang harus berterima kasih. Kami sudah banyak menyusahkan Mr. Potter dan keluarga. Kami tak tahu harus membalasnya dengan cara apa," ucar Peeta pada Harry.

Tak kalah senangnya, Katniss ikut membalas, "jika Mr. Potter dan keluarga butuh bantuan kami, tolong jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk menghubungi kami. Kami sangat amat berterima kasih dengan segala bantuan yang sudah diberikan pada kami," kata Katniss.

"Sama-sama, Mrs. Mellark. Sudah tugas saya untuk membantu tetangga sendiri. Dan sebelum saya lupa, segera diputuskan untuk Prim dan Rye bersekolah di mana, tahun ajaran baru akan segera berlangsung," balas Harry.

Dan hari ini, kerja keras Harry sudah sangat sukses.

* * *

 _3 minggu kemudian..._

September hampir tiba, saatnya para Potter junior harus mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk segera kembali ke Hogwarts. Beberapa hari lalu Harry dan Ginny selesai mengunjungi Diagon Alley untuk mencukupi kebutuhan sekolah ketiga anak mereka, mereka tidak mau jika semua persiapan harus disiapkan mendadak saat waktu berangkat semakin dekat.

Selama tiga minggu, Al disibukkan dengan apa saja perlengkapan sekolahnya nanti. Sesekali hanya bisa bermain dengan saudara-saudaranya sambil mengamati Prim yang semakin sibuk membantu usaha roti Peeta yang baru.

"Kau rindu padanya, Al?" tanya Lily saat mereka bertiga menanam tanaman baru di halaman belakang ruma.

"Tentu saja, Lils. Sudah hampir satu bulan mereka tak bertemu. Kau tak lihat, ya, selama ini Al selalu mengamati Prim dari jendela. Dan aku yakin, setiap malam pasti jendela kamarnya tak pernah di tutup hanya untuk mengamati Prim," James menyela tiba-tiba.

Al risi juga selalu digoda James. Tapi apa boleh buat, toh memang ia juga rindu dengan Prim.

Sejak ingatannya di modifikasi, Prim sangat sulit ditemui oleh Al. Entah itu di rumahnya ataupun di hutan, tempat Prim menghabiskan waktu untuk berburu. Tiap kali Al berkunjung ke rumah Prim, ia akan pulang tanpa menyapa Prim sedetikpun. Prim lebih sibuk di toko Peeta. Itu yang Al tahu tiap kali ia bersepeda melewati depan toko roti Peeta.

"Hey, sebentar lagi kita akan kembali ke Hogwarts, apa kau tak mau menemui Prim sebelum kau tak akan melihatnya lagi selama berbulan-bulan? Temui dia di tempat yang sering kalian datangi berdua," tanya Lily. Ia membantu Ginny mengambil bibit-bibit bunga matahari yang baru dibeli Harry di toko bunga langganan mereka.

Seperti diingatkan, Al lantas berlari keluar dan mengambil sepedanya. Pintu rahasia di belakang rumah sudah ditutup Harry. Tak ada cara lain selain menaiki sepede ke tempat itu."Hei, Al, kau mau kemana? Aku ik—"

"James! Lanjutkan tugasmu, biarkan Al pergi," cegah Harry disambut gerutuan James.

"Anak itu, mirip sekali denganmu—" seru Ginny di samping Harry.

"Ahh.. kenapa jadi mirip denganku? Bukannya memang sudah jelas dia mirip aku?"

"Maksudku, sikap Al mirip denganmu kalau sudah jatuh cinta," Ginny berpura-pura tak memperhatikan Harry.

Harry terkejut dengan penuturan Ginny tentang istilah 'jatuh cinta'. "Saat kau mengejar Cho dulu, aku bahkan tak punya kesempatan untuk berbicara padamu, sibuk sendiri!" gerutu Ginny.

"Aku paham.. kau cemburu, ya, Mrs. Potter?"

"Ap-apa? Ahh enggak!"

"Kau makin cantik kalau sedang cemburu, sayang," kata Harry lantas mencium pipi kiri Ginny cepat. Wajah Ginny langsung memerah menahan malu.

James dan Lily yang melihat kedua orang tuanya saling bermesraan cepat-cepat bersiul menggoda, "ehemmm aking asiknya sampai tak tahu ada anak-anaknya di sini," sindir James diikuti kikikan pelan Lily.

"Ya beginilah, nak, kalau kau sudah punya seseorang yang kau cintai. Mangkanya, kau dekatlah dengan perempuan. Jangan gitar saja yang kau peluk dan kau cium setiap hari," lawan Harry balik menggoda James.

Semuanya sontak tertawa keras-keras sementara James mendesah lesu.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang kemari Mr. Potter,"

Suara perempuan menyambut kedatangan Al di Danau Biru. Itu Willow. Duduk di balik pohon willow besar, tempat favoritnya jika datang ke sana.

"Willow?" panggil Al pelan.

"Kau kemana saja? selama ini aku berburu sendirian di hutan. Aku tak punya teman," kata Willow. Ia membersihkan celana jinsnya saat bangkit dari atas rumput.

Al tersenyum, Prim masih mengingatnya, "a-ak aku—"

"Aku sebentar lagi akan sekolah, dan kau juga akan kembali ke asramamu, kan? itu jauh sekali, kapan-kapan aku ajak ke sana, ya? Apa dekat ke Irlandia? Aku ingin sekali ke Irlandia—"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kejadian Kementerian beberapa minggu lalu, ia kembali bertemu Prim dengan keadaan yang masih sama. Prim yang dulu.

Al berjalan mendekat ke tempat Prim berdiri. Menatap danau biru yang sama sekali tak berwarna biru. Mereka tak beruntung hari ini.

 _Down by the water, under the willow_

 _Sits a lone ranger, minding the willow.._

 _He and his wife once lived happily.._

 _Planted a seed that grew through the reeds.._

Prim bernyanyi dengan merdunya. 'Joanna'-nya kembali. Lagu itu, Prim masih mengingatnya dengan baik. Suaranya yang khas dengan campuran aksen Brithis yang sedikit mulai terdengar dari cara Prim berbicara, membuat Al merasa beruntung meski ia tak melihat danau biru berwarna biru hari ini.

"Lagu itu seperti lagu wajib saat aku mengunjungi tempat ini, dan mengintkannya pada yang menciptakannya," Prim berbalik dan menatap Al.

"Silakan. Jika kau senang," jawab Al singkat. Ia sudah terlanjur bahagia dapat kembali bertemu Prim.

Tangan Prim mengambil daun kering di dekat kakinya, "seperti daun ini, ia jatuh sendiri saat sudah kering. Akupun begitu, kalau sudah kering karena menunggumu berhari-hari di sini, aku bisa pulang tanpa berharap kau menemuiku di sini,"

"Maafkan aku, Will," kata Al. Lama sekali Al tak mengunjungi tempat itu karena takut jika ia mengetahui Prim benar-benar sudah melupakannya.

Namun ternyata salah. "Aku mengerti, Al. Kau sedang sibuk mempersiapkan keperluamu untuk kembali ke asramamu sebentar lagi, kan? Seingatku, kau berangkat lusa, ya?"

Al hanya berdehem. "Dan kau akan meninggalkanku lagi," sahut Prim lemas.

"Hei dengar aku, meski aku lama saat kembali ke sini lagi, aku tak akan melupakanmu,"

"Ya, karena itu janji kita. Aku di sini dan kau juga akan di sini,"

Tangan Prim meraih pergelangan tangan Al. "Persiapkan semua keperluanmu, jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal. Jangan karena keasikan bertemu aku di sini, kau sampai lupa dengan urusan sekolahmu. Nanti kau dimarahi ayahmu," pesan Prim, tangannya mengelus telapak tangan Al lembut. 'Tidak, Willow. Dad malah senang aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi,' batin Al.

"Pasti, tapi aku tak bisa membawa satu," kata Al. Tangan kirinya yang tak digenggam pelan-pelan menyibak anak rambut Prim yang mengganggu wajahnya karena tiupan angin.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau—" jawab Al singkat.

Prim tertawa, "aku sudah membiarkanmu pergi, Al. Tak apa kau tak membawaku," katanya kegirangan digoda Al.

"Tapi aku rasa kau lupa untuk mencegahnya ikut bersamaku," Al mencondongkan wajahnya.

"Bayanganmu. Aku selalu melihat bayang-bayangmu di belakangku. Itu harus aku tinggal, tapi tak bisa. Susah sekali melupakanmu.. Willow!"

Diikuti hembusan angin, Al memberikan ciuman terakhirnya sebelum ia pergi. Bukan ciuman terakhir, karena Al yakin akan memberikannya lagi suatu saat nanti.

Al melepas pagutannya. Mengambil napas dan menatap manik biru Prim sembari berkata, _"stay with me!"_

 _"Always!"_ jawab Prim.[]

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 **#**

Aaawww akhirnya selesai juga crossover pertama Anne. Bagaimana penampilan Xover perdana Anne?

Takut juga nggak bisa selesai. Untuk yang takut sama endingnya Anne buat bagaimana, semoga cukup puas dan menerima, ya. Karena ending ini sudah jadi konsep awal sejak buat cerita ini.

Terima kasih buat semua pembaca yang budiman *cekilahhhh*, yang sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca, review, favorite, follow dan yang lain. Anne sangat berterima kasih banget sudah support Anne selama ini dari chapter awal sampai akhir ini. Maaf juga kalau selama proses penyelesaian cerita ini masih membuat teman-teman pembaca semua terganggu, mungkin dari cerita, typo, lama update dan yang lain-lain.

Tetap tinggalkan review kalian, bisa tulis saran, request atau mungkin cuma say hai aja. Anne akan baca. Untuk yang pakai akun, Insha Allah bisa Anne balas. Akhir kata Anne ucapkan terima kasih banyak! _Thank you so much!_ Anne sayang kalian! Tunggu kisah baru lainnya.. xo

 **Thanks,**

Anne


End file.
